The Last Hunt
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Though not a true MR story, it's based heavily on Scarecrow.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE 7:30 A.M SUNDAY 15 AUGUST 2000 WOLF POINT, MONTANA

My real name is not important, but my Bounty Hunting name is Black Hunter, and this is my story. Well, part of it any way, if I was to write my whole story, you would never read it, there's just too much to understand, even I don't always understand it and I'm the one who lives this life…

I once had dreams, the kind of dreams that parents would be proud to know their children were having. I was going to be the best Marine that ever lived. I would even be better than Lieutenant Xavier Malastare and his recon unit. I was never going to let anyone stop me and I knew that I could succeed. My dreams were mine to have and nothing was going to stop me from having them. Now all I dream about every night is surviving to beat Liam Clarkson; the most famous Bounty Hunter that ever lived. I know I can beat him but first I have to survive long enough to reach him.

I have been a bounty hunter for approximately seven years, but it seems like only yesterday that I started all this stuff. Even so, I guess I have been lucky. I still have not met up with Liam Clarkson, who all whom hears of his actions fear, who knows what or who is just around the corner. I guess I have had to learn that the hard way. A wise man once said 'if you want to succeed; you have to try and not fail'. I am not one who believes in that sort of hogwash, I think that you should have to work for what you want and to merely try and not fail is not enough to do that. I know that to succeed is only the first step towards being the best, but the rest of the journey is just as important. For if you are not the best of them all, and then you will often find that you are missing all the big money.

Liam Clarkson, how I shudder when I hear his name. he is the most ruthless man I have ever heard of, yet for some reason he shuns his more famous side. Everyone knows just how dangerous he is, he hates that he is famous, yet he continues to pursue his targets around the globe and in doing so, create more fame for himself.

Everything you read in this tale is true; I have nothing to hide and am willing to let the average person take a closer look into the world of the international Bounty Hunter. The actions taken against competitors are truthfully and correctly recorded and everything I speak of I have witnessed during the period from 20th August to 5th September. This is my promise to you the reader. I know this may not mean much to you, but let me assure you, in my profession a promise is life long. I know this, there are many promises I have made, and some are fulfilled while some are still waiting, but I will always fulfil them. I have no shame if any of my Competitors read the following tale either, most of them- if not all of them- have had to deal with something similar; the lies, intrigue and danger are always the same, but the situations change and that is what makes each story different. I know that the knowledge contained in this account could lead to my downfall, but that is just another risk I am willing to take.

Carrington's of London rated me as the fifth best Bounty Hunter in the world, although, I only know of the top two now. Skaleg's is first and Liam Clarkson is second, but if I am fifth and at the top of my game, then who is above me, can I beat them?

I have written this tale in the hopes it will end the senseless killing and instead force the world to look at Bounty Hunter's not as scum to be scraped from your shoe but as heroes that have chosen a different way to seek the same glory. I know that it will take more than one or two people to change the world, but I am hoping that more people will try to understand us. I know that I am sick of the taunts and the jests and all that crud, but I also know that several other Bounty Hunter's feel the same way. Most people I have spoken to about this matter, see Bounty Hunters as scum, yet when asked what they think of soldiers who kill innocent people and do all that horrible stuff, the public still think they're doing their job. I was a Marine for a long time, and everyone respected me for that, but now I am a Bounty Hunter, although I still use many of the same tactics, all of a sudden, I'm the worst person in the world.

Another thing to remember is that even though everybody has different ways of learning about and dealing with situations but I know that no matter whom you are and no matter what you do to make a living, you are always going to face challenges and have to deal with the circumstances. I know that all things side, I have been transformed into a better person because of these chronicles. 


	2. Chapter 2

ASSIGNMENT 11:35 A.M MONDAY 20 AUGUST 2000 ANAHEIM, CALIFORNIA

Flashback to Baton Rouge, Louisiana, 10:30 PM, Friday, 21 June 1997

I stared out across the street as Xavier and Claire came sauntering out of the bar they had been drinking in. I dropped my gaze when they approached and saluted crisply, but all I got in return was a spit wad in the face and that pushed me over the edge. I bent and scooped a rock into my hand and with prefect aim threw it down the street and knocked Xavier out. I turned and ran, taking the car we had come in and leaving Claire and Caroline. When I made it back to base, I didn't even bother with signing back in, I just raced for my room and gathered all my gear together and loaded the car before disappearing from the Marine compound forever. The only thing I had ever wanted to be was a Marine, the months I had spent, as a new recruit under Lieutenant Xavier Malastare had been rocky and dangerous. I had been relieved to leave.

Return to present time

Bep beep bep I shook my head to clear the thought as I slid out from under my van. Then I heard the beeping again, telling me there was a new Bounty Hunt. I wiped my hands and opened the message, praying it would not be an overly difficult task. I was tired of chasing numerous targets across the world, I needed to relax.  
To the after mentioned Bounty Hunters,

Please ensure you have this sheet as proof you are an official entrant in this hunt. There will be only one target, Captain Claire 'Wildcat' Malastare, USMC. $24.5 Million US, take her body to 'Le Castle du Nafate' in the heart of Germany to collect the cash. You know where to find us. You have the usual amount of time (20 Days), and only a few competitors that we have authorised, other may join the fight however: Skaleg's, DeCorp, Jerad Manticorous, Marie Donatal, Liam Clarkson, Black Hunter, Actung Experts, Barry & David Rowinson, Marcus Ashlecraft and the Wild Raiders. Take care. We look forward to the after-meeting and hearing your tales from the hunt.

If the target is not eliminated, then the hunt will be cancelled and the target will be able to sell the knowledge of your actions to the highest bidder without fear of retributions because the forfeit of a cancelled hunt is all of your lives.

Yours sincerely The Last Council

Ah, The Last Council, a group of ex-military personnel who had their carers cut short by Recon Unit 17. It's a kind of sick justice, but I don't care. I know I can do what they can't. I will eradicate that recon team, for them and for me.

I tucked the message away in my pocket and smiled as I dialled a number, waited for it to ring three times before dialling a second, without hanging up from the first.  
'Hello'  
'Meet me at the usual place, tomorrow at twenty past nine, try not to be late'  
'You got it Falcon'  
'See you then Mattox.' I hung up, grabbed the bag I had waiting for such a situation and headed for the door. As I went, I thought about the list, most I had heard of, some I was scared of, but I had never had anything to do with the Actung Experts. I guessed that when I met them I would make a decision. I had a strange feeling that my decision would be somewhat forced, but in my life there was rarely time to think things over for long amounts of time. 


	3. Chapter 3

EARLY PREPARATION 9:25 A.M TUESDAY 21 AUGUST 2000 ANAHEIM, CALIFORNIA

'It's about time you showed up.' I snarled as my contact, a Marine I had gone through Basic Training with sat down,  
'Hey. Do you want the job done or not'  
'That depends on whether you want to be paid or not.  
'Well, since you put it so nicely. What do you need done?' I leaned back on my chair.  
'It's simple. All you have to do is get one of these sets hidden on at least two different Marines. I don't care who, but try and get two that are likely to split up.' he nodded and picked up the four transmission sets, consisting of a tiny video camera, a microphone and a GPS unit. I then handed him a leather wallet, which he tucked inside his jacket with a nod. The wallet contained one hundred checks, each for ten thousand dollars, making a total one million dollars, enough to buy a new life. What he didn't know was that the entire collection of checks, wallet and bag were covered in microdots, so I would know if he had not done as I had told him and I would be able to find him again. He rose from his seat and waited for me to rise. We shook hands and I breezed out the door and down the street, leaving him to figure out how he was going to plant the devices. The devices were very simple, nothing more than a small camera, hand held, custom made GPS unit and microphone. The best thing was that the whole unit ran on body heat.

I had never let the secret of my trackers out to anyone, they were ,my little secret in a world that was getting way to complex. Me, on the other hand, well I prefer to create simple things, using basic materials. My trackers for example, created from the most basic equipment that can be brought in any hardware store, I just modified it slightly to run solely on body heat. Oh, and don't bother tracing them, even if you do get your hands on one. You'll never find me.

I headed for my black van and leapt into the back. I was quick to change into my standard hunting kit, black form fitting combat pants and matching long sleeve shirt, then came the knee high black leather boots, tight black fingerless leather gloves with silver studded cuffs, next came the full combat vest and accessory harnesses. The accessory harness was a basic suspension system that many of my weapons hung from, while the front of it was a collection of different pouches that I stored all manner of stuff, general use stuff, and then finally the black bandanna and shades. I picked up my throat mike, settled it around my neck, adjusted it's position and tuned it to the standard Marine frequency and was pleasantly surprised to get an immediate lock on some one, who they were was not important, as long as they were Marines. I swung up into the drivers' seat and activated the consoles, programmed my destination and let my stolen autopilot take control. I slid back to the rear, started unlatching different boxes and crates, taking my favourite weapons, tools and equipment, and began the laborious task of completing the kit up. Starting from the shoulders, I carried Remington 870 shotgun, accessible over the left shoulder and grappling hook over the right. Shuriken were carried around the chest area along with various knives and hooks, twin Desert Eagles, MP-7 and H&K USP Expert were carried on the waist, spare magazines for all weapons on the thighs, biceps and triceps, two extra knives and four shuriken in each boot. The pouches were all filled from a smaller box that I had specially built to be a ready reckoner to everything I could ever need to have right at hand. Items like my pitons and pony bottle were always there for getting out of a jam while my Night Vision Goggles (NVG) and GPS tracked were good for avoiding situations at all. I had always managed to keep a trace on important people using my special tracker units and standard tracers, the scopes I always carried in a padded pocket were multi attachable and always ready to go. I also always carried some form of slightly less obvious weapons, small things like a shoelace with a fine steel wire through the middle and a disassembled mini long bow that lay down the length of my arm always went unnoticed. I still carried a cell phone, and handcuffs.

My long bow, was at best, a crude ranged weapon that could fire small projectiles at great Speed, again using basic household materials. Elastic and a few other items is all it takes to create one of the most unobvious weapons around. Watch out for it, it's a killer of a thing.

One pouch was slightly bigger than the others and this one had several different sized locks in it, another vital instrument of entrapment and a nice weapon when tied onto the end of a piece of string and swung with great force. Coiled on my back, under my harness and tucked into two separate pouches were lengths of rope and extremely light but exceedingly hardwearing chain, the rope came in at 40 meters in length while the chain was shorter. I only ever carried 5 meters of that and only rarely used it, mostly for attacks but occasionally for stringing merchandise up for delivery. I also slid a light 'attack pac' on my back, it weighed in at less than 5 kilos when fully loaded and it was so small that most people never even thought of what it may contain. I always had it filled with at least one spare of all different kinds of explosives; from C4 to the common smoke grenade and Flash Bang grenades as well as lock busters and all manner of other stuff that went boom. The left hand harness strap that ran across my chest was hung will my explosives and that was where I also kept a small handgun, tucked neatly into a pouch under the same strap, no one had ever even come close to finding it.

I removed my dog tags from around my neck, smiling sadly at the few words written on them before dropping them into a small compartment in the lid of one of my chests and drew out a small, round medallion on a fine chain and clasped it around my neck before tucking it inside my shirt.

I thought it was a very impressive arsenal and so did my competitors. I reached into another crate and pulled out retractable knuckle dusters which I slid on before my Kevlar throat protection, boot studs and wrist panels which contained controls for my minibus, screens for different status reports, then I slid my palm pilot into its pouch on my belt and slid the message of the hunt in beside it. I then fastened a final black pouch onto my left wrist, tucked the control pad for the Marine trackers in, and fastened it. I pulled the full-length mirror down from the roof and checked my uniform over making sure everything was perfect. When I was satisfied, I flicked the mirror back up against the roof and cracked my knuckles. I enjoyed this life.

I slid my stretcher bed out from the wall, folded down the legs and with a contented sigh flopped down, finding the perfect spot to rest almost immediately. I closed my eyes, content to be able to rest and know that I would reach my destination any way.

I heard the alarm go off in my ear just as I saw the lights behind me, and I once again thanked god for my foresight in having the windows converted to one-way glass. I pulled a bulky jacket on over all my gear, after removing my shotgun and grappling hook before swinging back into the driver's seat and sliding the covers over the console and peeling out of the main stream of traffic. One last check in the mirror, I slid my earpiece under my collar.  
'What seems to be the problem, Officer'  
'No problem at all, you just have a tail light out.' I was shocked; I had checked my transport over that morning.  
'Thank you very much officer. I'll get it fixed right away'  
'That's the way. Have a good day.' and with that the cop was gone. I pulled into a gas station a bit further down the road and pulled on a long skirt and flowing shirt, as much as I hated the skirt, I really did not want to have to re strap everything on. I checked the lights and the cop was right, I pulled a screwdriver out of the toolbox, removed the light cover, and did a quick check. Turned out it was just a loose connection. I had it fixed in no time and was soon back on the road to Sacramento.

I pulled into Sacramento at almost 9:00 PM and headed straight for my house; it was not much. I pulled the van into the garage and leapt out, locked the door of the garage and pulled out the bunk I had installed in the garage. I never used the actual house, it was bugged and I knew about every one of the bugs, so I just figured it was safer to sleep in the garage, which I had specially altered, and I always checked it over before returning.

I had de-bugged the garage as soon as I had moved in the first time, there hadn't been many bugs in there, just enough to keep me in check. Once again, the simplest things work best, bubblegum covers noise when it's packed down tight over microphones, black paint deals with cameras. You get the picture.

I managed to have a reasonable sleep. Once awake; I set to the task of finding the target. When I pulled out and locked up, I readjusted my radio and picked up info that she was in the heart of Sacramento. 


	4. Chapter 4

ATTACK 1 8:15 PM WEDNESDAY 22 AUGUST 2000 SACRAMENTO, CALIFORNIA

Well, that was a little strange. I thought I saw her, but I did not. Glad I did actually take a shot at it. Turned out that Malastare's hired impersonators, Oh well, one down, how many more unknown. I felt a chill race up my spine and I knew I was being watched; I had no idea who it was or where they were. Plop, I turned and saw a rope lying on the ground. I moved away from it. Viiiisssssssstttt, I ducked into an alcove as someone came whizzing down the rope, I didn't think they'd seen me. Vrrrrrrrroooooommmm, it felt as though there was a jet above me, I looked but saw nothing, the rope shot back into the sky, and I looked again but nothing. Shoom, Thrum. Roooooaaaaarrrrrrrr!!!! I looked up and saw something move away fast, I wasn't sure what. Tap tap tap tap. Footsteps coming closer, I darted out of my hiding place and ran further down the alley, hoping my footfalls were not too obvious. Then I heard a Click, Click. Uh oh, what's that noise? I flattened my self against the wall. Oh, shit! Liam Clarkson! I think I'm leaving now. I headed south, aiming for the end of the passageway…not that way, The Dark Hell dropped into view, so I turned east. I'll have to try that way, Ting, Ting, Ting, Ting, Ting, Clarkson was shooting in my general direction, just warning shots now, but they were getting closer and swinging towards the general height of my thigh, so I stopped, and thankfully so did the rounds. 'Shit, I'm trapped'  
'Freeze, Black Hunter, The Game's up'  
'It's not over till the target dies'  
'Then you die'  
I did the smart thing. I froze.  
'Much better, so this is the great Black Hunter?' I just nodded 'It is such a pleasure to finally meet you Liam Clarkson. I've heard so much about you.' Clarkson stared at me, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses.  
'I don't even want to know how you got that information, but I know I'll find out soon'  
'Bring her down, Graeme'  
'Sure Cheif.' I grinned softly as my secondary radio picked up the conversation between Clarkson and Graeme, who ever he was. There was a down wash behind me and then as I turned I saw the Grumman F-14 Tomcat behind me. It was jet black with a dark red nose cone and leading wing edges and full missile docks. I gulped. I'd never even guessed that a fighter could fit down an alleyway, but there it was, only just fitting between the walls, I just couldn't believe it.  
'Just great, I am so screwed now.' he laughed softly, a cool, sort of half-harsh laugh.

'Alright Black Hunter, Get in.' Clarkson was trying to order me around!  
'No!' I stood my ground; this was staring to make me nervous.  
'Look, I don't want to hurt you but if you force me I will. I just want to talk to you.' I shrugged.  
'Fine, but I'm keeping my weapons handy.' Now Clarkson just shrugged.  
'Fine, but I don't think they'll be much use to you.' I just stared at him and he spun his H&K USP up. 'On the count of three, draw.' he called as he dropped it back in and moved his hand away.  
'1...2...3.' I yanked my D-Eagle up and was amazed to see his USP already in my face and I blanched.  
'Alright, you win.' I dropped my weapon with a clatter and raised my hands, it was a reflex action and I really couldn't help it. Clarkson smiled coolly, spun his USP up, and around before depositing it neatly back in its holster. I had expected that move, so with a cobra's speed I threw my body froward and tackled Clarkson. The two of us rolled over the garbage on the ground until I managed to get him pinned under me. I kept one hand on his throat, only using enough force to keep him still.  
'Still think you can best me, old man.' I smirked, and then was hauled off him by another pair of hands.  
'The young are always so hasty, don't you think Graeme?' I struggled against this new attacker but he was just way to strong, so I tried changing tactics. I swung one foot backwards, hoping for a goal but was shocked when he spun me around and dropped me neatly behind him, my foot glancing harmlessly from his thigh.  
'I think this one has a lot to learn still, Chief.' I looked up at the second guy and shrugged before launching myself from the ground and dropping them both on their asses.  
'But she certainly uses her head.' I smiled as I leapt away from them and they traded looks before leaping up and racing after me. I ducked behind a dumpster, waited for them to come close enough before yanking a smoke grenade from my webbing, and lobbed it under the dumpster. Bang. I slid along the ground and whipped around behind Clarkson's friend; the man he had called Graeme and cracked him hard across the back with the butt of my shotgun.

He hollered so I was quick to cuff him and dive out of sight. Clarkson approached slowly, as if he was expecting me, so I once again changed my tactics. I rolled across the ground to where my gun lay and stood up, knowing he could see me. I bent down, picked my own handgun up, and spun it around, before converting a spin into a flick and my D-Eagle slid back home.

Clarkson approached me with his head lowered and his shotgun in his hands. I swung my grappling hook up and launched it one handed over my head, he hesitated for a moment before he stepped forward, so I brought both my feet up and launched forward, one hand gripping my grappling hook, and the other yanked my MP-7 around. Clarkson tried to fend me off but I hit him fair in the chest and sent him crunching against the wall opposite. He lay there stunned so I dragged him away from the wall and cuffed him too, before lugging him to rest against the front wheel of the plane. I then hauled Graeme to sit next to him and prepared to leave them sitting here but something inside me was telling me that an alliance with these two would be important to our survival so I figured I should let them offer me a second chance to join forces.

Graeme woke first but Clarkson was only moments later.  
'Maybe she ain't so bad, chief.' Graeme groaned as he tried moving his hands.  
'I'll agree with that one.' Clarkson struggled to his feet and I unlocked his hands before hauling Graeme up and unlocking him too.  
'Are you two still up for that alliance?' Clarkson looked at Graeme and they both grinned.  
'Hell yeah, you definitely have something you can teach us.' I smiled and nodded.  
'You're probably right there.' I muttered as we clambered into the cockpit and Graeme ripped the jet back into the air. Just catching one wingtip on some guttering as we passed.  
'Graeme.' Liam called. Graeme just shrugged.  
'what, I was never taught to do that before. Give me a break.' Liam grinned and turned to face me.  
'I've got a question Clarkson. How come you fell for that dumpster gag, I mean, it's got be the oldest trick in the book.' he shrugged and looked back at Graeme's head, a strange look on his face.  
'I was distracted. Normally, I wouldn't have fallen for it and would have sent a grenade in after you, but hey, we all make mistakes.' 


	5. Chapter 5

THE PLAN IS SET 10:12 PM WEDNESDAY 22 AUGUST 2000 AIRSPACE ABOVE SACRAMENTO, CALIFORNIA

'Now here's the plan, we know where she is and who's with her. However, we need extra help. We want you.' I glanced around the cargo bay of the Strike Eagle. I really didn't like being here but I'd get over it.  
'What's it paying?' Graeme grinned '10, 10, and 4.5' I raised an eyebrow, so he continued, 'You get 10 million, I get 4.5 million and Liam gets the other 10 million.' 'Why do you only get 4.5? We should all get a little over 8 million'  
'I never do all that much, you are the pair who risks your lives more, so you are worth more than I Am.' he sounded somewhat sad so I knew I had to make a decision fast.  
'Are you sure, I'm only too happy to share my cash more evenly with you, Graeme'  
'No, 4.5 is all I want, I already know just what I'm going to spend it on. Dark Hell needs some work, so I'm going to pay for it myself.' I nodded satisfied that Graeme knew exactly what he needed to do.  
'Sounds good to me, so what do you need me to do?' Graeme turned away.  
'I'll get Dark Hell moving.' Graeme added. Liam nodded, never taking his eyes of me.  
'I want you to go in and grab Claire Malastare. I'll be busy keeping the other Marines busy and Graeme will be dealing with any outside threats. Hell if this works, something tells me, I'm gonna need good personal bodyguards, and so will you and Graeme.' I stared at him blankly, so he elaborated 'I have no intention of picking a fight with those Marines unless I have someone to protect me.' 'Well, well, well, Clarkson does fear something.' He just stared at me and shook his head.  
'If you had ever met that Recon Unit, you'd worry too'  
'I already know who they are. I used to be a Marine in that unit. I know Recon Unit 17 personally' His eyebrows shot up.  
'Just great, another Marine, Just don't stab us in the back.' I shook my head.  
'Never really got along with Xavier or Claire and Caroline really hated me.' Liam relaxed. I knew it wasn't my business, but I had to know.  
'what's your beef with Recon Team 17? I know you aren't ex-Marine, that shows from a mile away, so what?' Clarkson sat down next to me and produced a battered piece of paper, I read it over his shoulder.  
'you were in Operation Wild Ocean, no way, I was there too. I aught to knick your block of after what you did to me there.' Liam shrugged and removed his shirt, revealing a mass of scars on his chest.  
'I copped o lot of hell there too my friend, I was captured and tortured by Claire Malastare, I only just managed to escape with my life intact. Graeme and I never knew all this would happen and for that, I'm sorry.' I grinned and threw my arm around his shoulder.  
'hey, it's all cool. We all survived and we're back to make Claire pay!' I growled. Graeme's voice broke into my thoughts. 'Approaching Landing Zone 1' I grabbed my twin D-Eagles, ready to attack, and heard Liam laugh.  
'Tonight we sleep. Tomorrow we attack. Landing Zone 1 is our hotel in this state.' I looked at him, and felt stupid.  
'How was I supposed to know?' I shrugged 'You weren't. Now come on.' I grabbed my gear, I had collected it before we had left, and torched my van. Graeme taxied Dark Hell into the shed that had been built on the roof to hide under and we took the hidden elevator down to the room.

When Liam showed me to my room, I faked feeling sleepy and he left me to get some rest, I was on middle shift. That suited me just fine, I dropped my gear on the bed and slid the view panel out of my left cuff and settled down to watch what was happening with my little spy. 


	6. Chapter 6

ROUGH NIGHT APPROX 3:27 A.M WEDNESDAY 22 AUGUST 2000 PHOENIX, ARIZONA & AUSTIN, NEVADA

Far away, deep in the heart of Nevada, a Marine woke with a start. Her name was Claire Malastare, and she was worried. The other occupant of the double bed, Xavier Malastare, rolled over.  
'What's wrong, babe'  
'I don't know Xavier. I just have a bad feeling about something.' Just then, there was a knock at the door and Caroline came into the room.  
'Hey. Wake up! I got bad news'  
'We're awake. Now what's so bad it couldn't wait until morning'  
Caroline looked around before she continued.  
'Word just arrived that out little Wildcat here is the latest target in a Bounty Hunt, $24.5 million'  
'Just great,' Xavier groaned. 'I suppose we'd better get a move on. Wake the others. We leave in fifteen minutes.' Caroline nodded and went to wake the rest of their team, as Xavier and Claire crawled out of bed.

At roughly the same time, south of the Marines, in a Phoenix penthouse, three Bounty Hunters rested. Liam was fast asleep in one bedroom, but the other two were not as deep in sleep. Graeme, in the other bedroom, had been rolling around, unable to relax, and I was sitting out in the living room, on sentry duty. I was dozing; a favourite trick that lulls your attacker into a sense of security, and in doing so, gives me the essence of surprise. I could here every sound in the penthouse, so I knew that Graeme was not sleeping and I knew there was someone coming up the stairs, so I reloaded my weapons with full clips, instead of the half clips I usually used when on sentry duty. I also heard every movement when Graeme started walking around. I had always had a great sense of hearing, after I had surgically augmented my hearing; I was now able to hear the sound of fabric rubbing together, I was impossible to sneak up on. This may just give you an idea of just how good my hearing is. Graeme woke with a start. He had rolled out of bed, landing with a thump on the floor. He groaned and stood back up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, grabbed a shirt and his shotgun and came to relieve me. He nearly got a bullet for his troubles. I was on edge, but was relieved to finally be able to go back to sleep. I was also happy to be able to place the tracker on its charging rig. Just as I passed Liam's room, I heard a noise inside, so acting fast, I drew my twin D-Eagles and leapt through the door, taking it off its hinges, and landed, guns up-ready to fight.  
'Jesus Hunter, do you always do that'  
'I heard a noise.' Just then, a shotgun blast rang out through the suite, and I leapt up, racing for the living room towards Graeme. As I ran, I shoved one D-Eagle back into its holster and drew my MP-7. Liam came out a few seconds later, an H&K USP Expert in his right hand and a VZ-61 Skorpion in his left. His arrival caused an uproar, as he cleared the hallway with his Skorpion rattling, piercing the flesh of our unexpected visitors, who were too slow in ducking for cover, Graeme, carrying me on his back, for the sake of speed, scrambled behind the couch. I rolled off him, drew three fragmentation grenades from my webbing and flung them over the couch and into the three hiding places of the intruders. We all dove for cover outside the living room. I looked at Liam, a burning question about to leave my lips when the grenades went off with a mighty roar that rippled through the hotel. When the dust had cleared, I grabbed my Remington 870 and with Liam, ensured that all the hit men were dead, we walked out of the room and I faced him.  
'what was that all about, everyone in the hotel had to have heard that?' he just grinned and leant against the door frame.  
'relax. I'm famous right, no one minds if I cause a little noise at their hotel, they just make posters about it, and raise more money. Everyone wins.' I just shook my head and turned away.  
'There's no chance of going back to sleep now.' I glanced at Liam, and noticed what was happening behind him.  
'Maybe for you, but look behind you.' He looked over his shoulder, in the general direction I was pointing and he smiled. Graeme was curled up in the corner, back to the walls, fast asleep. 'Well I'll be,' Liam smiled softly. 'Guess we'd better put him back into bed.' 'No, he'd be safer here. With the walls guarding his back and a Kevlar vest on, he'll be safe until the morning'  
I suppose you're right.' Liam relented. I went back to where my kit was scattered in the bedroom, grabbed my spare Kevlar vest, and went back to the living room. I needed a bit of help from Liam; we got the vest on Graeme without waking him. 'You're on guard duty. I'm going to sleep.' With that, I sunk down, pulled Graeme's arm around my chest, and dozed off, my head resting on his other arm. Liam just smiled and grabbed a spare blanket from the hall cupboard, and flicked it over us before settling down to sentry duty. He was still feeling pretty hyped up, until his adrenalin stopped pumping, he realised just how tired he actually was. He would never sleep when he was on duty. I was still half-awake and could hear him settling down for the night and then sleep claimed me. 


	7. Chapter 7

GOOD MORNING 9:30 AM THURSDAY 23 AUGUST 2000 PHOENIX, ARIZONA & CORONA, NEW MEXICO

A nice reasonable start this morning, I woke up at around the 7:00 am mark, the others were still sleeping, in one form or another. So I was very careful about how a got up. I gently lifted Graeme's arm off me and rolled out.  
'Good morning.' Liam yawned.  
'Morning, Sleep well?' he shook his head and then I noticed the dirty coffee cups on the floor. I smiled. He looked dead on his feet.  
'Have a long night?' I asked. He looked at me, the starts of a smile on his face.  
'Too long.' he chuckled, quietly. 'Go have a shower. I'll get some breakfast ready.'

'Hey, Hunter, we need to talk to you' I spun around, and boy was Graeme lucky I was unarmed. He hadn't called out, Liam had, but Graeme was behind me.  
'What's the problem, Graeme?' he looked nervous, so I looked away.  
'I just wanted to ask you something.' I looked back up at him.  
'Go ahead.' He took a deep breath, and looked over his shoulder. Liam nodded in encouragement.  
'What's with you? I mean you're so different from Liam. You're up close and personal with you enemies, but he lies in wait. And what is your actual name.' I raised an eyebrow and shrugged, before nodding.  
'Ok, ok. I suppose you deserve to know. As for my name, as a matter of security, I don't use it, but I do still use my call sign Falcon so I guess you could call me that if you wanted to. As for my life well, I joined the Marines I was eighteen, left when I was twenty-I'd had an absolute gutful of Malastare and his team. I decided to have a chance at something a little more challenging. 'So I collected all the weapons and ammunition I could, bought a nice little car and started causing real hell in the Bounty trade. I had a real bad start, but by the time I was twenty-four, I had started to make some real good money, so I up-graded. I obtained a custom-made van, bigger and better weapons and kept on going up. By the time I was twenty-seven, I was getting every major job, and the money was coming in. 'I guess I'd been lucky to have actually made it in. but, even before I had joined the Marines, I had always been bloodthirsty. I had always wanted to kill, and to earn money doing it.' I paused, looked around before continuing. 'Things never stay that good forever. Only last year, my entire family was murdered. I wasn't told till several months later, too late to say goodbye, but not to late to catch the killers. I still haven't caught them, but I will, when the opportunity arises.' I had to stop talking then. The pain of remembering the loss was just too great.  
'Hey, it's all right. I know how you feel.' Liam was staring off into space now, tears starting to form in his eyes. 'I lost my partner to the NADA last year but I got the killer back. He felt the pain that my girl felt, before he died. You will catch the killer, and we will help you.' Graeme nodded,  
'Right, you just need to be patient.' he agreed. I shrugged and grabbed one of the plates I had set up and headed outside to enjoy my breakfast.

The very mention of the National Attack & Defence Agency sent shivers down my back. I had heard many stories about the sort of things they had been proven to be involved in and I silently prayed that they had not been behind the killing of my family too. 


	8. Chapter 8

ATTACK 3 NOON THURSDAY 23 AUGUST 2000 CORONA, NEW MEXICO & BOISE, IDAHO

'This just keeps getting better and better, not only have we shot and killed another four Malastare impressionists, but …' I looked over my shoulder 'Damn, here we go again'  
'They're on your left, Hunter'  
'Watch you right flank, Liam.' We broke apart and I leapt for the overhead fire escape on one wall as he dove for cover behind a big, green, garbage bin against the other wall. Good thing about alleyways, they are so narrow.

Skaleg's came racing down the alley, upon spotting me, completely in the open on the fire escape, forgot about Liam and Graeme.

Down below, still on street level, Liam drew his Beretta Model 92 and opened fire, taking out six Skaleg's troops before they even remembered he was around. That was my cue. I stopped running away, pulled my Remington 870 from my double back holster, and headed back down to the last level platform I had passed.

Far above, Graeme was heading in to block the end of the alley, to prevent the Skaleg's boys escaping and coming back in greater numbers. He knew where we both were, so he was going to be very careful not to hit anyone, just in case we were in disguise.

Blam, Blam, Blam.

The Skaleg's troops were dropping like flies. With both of us on the attack, they had no hope, and with their escape route cut off, they knew it too.

Blam, Blam, Click. Shit!!

Even from where I was, I heard the click as Liam ran out off ammo for his Beretta. I was on the radio in seconds.  
'Graeme, Liam has run out of ammo. I'm going in'  
'Rodger that, Falcon, I'll aim for three inches above your head.' Graeme swung the Dark Hell up a little and opened fire, sending Skaleg's troopers flying in every direction, but one smart guy hid, behind a pile of papers that stopped the prolonged fire somehow. I still don't know how we managed to do this with out attracting to much attention, I mean, Boise isn't exactly backwater, so how no one seemed to care about a fighter jet hanging above the street, I'll never know.

I drew the one thing I had kept from my Marine days. This had always been my favourite thing. I pulled my grappling hook out with one hand as I thrust my Remington 870 back into the other half of my back holster. I aimed for the top of the smaller building opposite and pulled the trigger for the grappling hook. There was a small clang, unheard over the noise of Graeme in the Dark hell. Then, drawing my borrowed VZ-61 Skorpion, swung down and across to Liam, firing down to attract any attention from the men that may have been left alive down on the ground.

Smack! I hit the opposite wall, hard, leaving myself a little dazed, but I came back to my senses and dropped back down, beside Liam.  
'Here! Catch!' I threw him a couple of extra magazines, just as Graeme let off another particularly ferocious burst of fire. He had waited until I was back out of the way before he opened fire, a nice thing to do, but far too risky for Liam's sake.

I left my grappling hook hanging on the wall, and drew my MP-7 and kept my VZ-61, I stood guard while he reloaded. But just as I looked the other direction,  
BOOM!  
'ARRGGHH, shit, fuck, that's AAAAHHHHH.' Liam screamed. I stepped back, shielding him with my own body and I saw the last remaining Skaleg's man behind the paper pile. I dropped my machine guns and drew something a little smaller, one of my D-Eagles, this one was loaded with Delta's famous bull-stoppers, I lined that guy up, and Boom, he dropped like a sack of potatoes, his face a bloody mess.  
'Graeme we're going up. When we're clear, I want you to send a couple of missiles in, just too definitely make sure they're all dead'  
'Sure, but why?' I almost smiled; he didn't know he missed one.  
'No major reason, you missed someone, but I nailed him, not before he injured Liam mind you. I just want to be extra sure they are all dead.' Graeme didn't respond. I think he was in shock that Liam had been shot. Then he spoke.  
'Sure thing, Falcon is he aright?' he spoke real quiet; I think it hit home hard.  
'I think so. There's so much blood, I'll be able to tell you more when I get him out of here'  
'I'll meet you topside.' Graeme added before he cut his radio off. I couldn't even begin to guess about all the stuff they had been through together, but from the fright in Graeme's voice, I knew that I had to do everything in my power to save him.

I grabbed my grappling hook again. 'Liam, I need you to grab my webbing and not let go. I'm going to get you out of here.' He didn't move.  
'I can't. Just go.' I stood there, before I let my grappling hook fall from my hand again, I hunched down and hauled Liam to his feet.  
'On your feet soldier, we're moving'  
'Just leave me, I'll be fine'  
'I never leave a man behind'  
'Leave! Now! I'm not important! Graeme doesn't need to see this,' I just shook my head. Wrapping my arms around him, grabbed my grappling hook behind his back and reeled us up the side of the building. When my feet had left the ground, I wrapped then tightly around his legs and held on for dear life.  
'ARGH, Are you crazy! Put me down!' he spoke through clenched teeth. I just shook my head again.  
'I won't loose you, not to Graeme'  
We reached the top of the building; I gently swung Liam up onto the roof and clambered up beside him. Then, taking a firm grip around his middle hauled him to his feet and hurried away from the edge of the building. 'Go for it, Graeme.' And down below, a pair of Sidewinder missiles launched and went crashing into the walls of the two buildings.

I turned back to Liam and reaching around behind me, drew out my med-kit and tried to stop the bleeding. At least he was still conscious and responding, so I knew there had been no serious damage.  
'Graeme, he's hurt bad, but not life-threateningly so. Come on up, I need your help still.' I didn't know if he had heard me, I wasn't going to repeat myself. He replied,  
'Copy that, Hunter, I'm on my way up.' I breathed a sigh of relief. Liam was alive, and Graeme was coming up, we would live to fight another day.

Graeme landed a short distance away, as to try not cause the dust on the roof to blow into the wound.  
'You're crazy Hunter. You almost killed me'  
'You'll live. Come on Graeme, let's move.' We helped Liam back to his feet, with one on each side; we walked back over to the Dark hell.  
'I can do this myself.' And with that Liam stepped forward, away from us, gently tucked his injured arm into his vest and clambered up the ladder and into the Dark hell. He disappeared into the bomb bay, I followed and Graeme came up last.  
'Where to this time, chief, we still got a few hours daylight left'  
'Head to Hereford, Texas, I'll survive till there.' Liam was digging in a storage container up the back so I wandered on back there. 'What you looking for?' he didn't turn around. He just kept on searching, 'This.' And he turned around with a piece of black fabric in his hand. 'Ah, of course, a black sling, I should have guessed. Sit down.' He handed me the fabric and sat down on the nearest cargo crate. I gently tucked the sling around the arm and tied it strongly behind his neck, more on the right hand side.  
'Tie it tighter than that. I don't want to be able to move my arm, because I have no intention of opening that wound again.' I pulled it up so his arm was held nice and tight, and he was able to grip his other shoulder in his hand. This way, he could make use of the hand and keep it freed up. I waited until he nodded. 'There, that's perfect.' I tied a firm knot and with a gentle grip of his shoulder, I sat down next to him and smiled.  
'how come you're so protective of Graeme? I mean, he's a big guy, surely you can let him take car of himself.' Liam looked up at me and nodded.  
'I'm protective of him because he means a lot to me, in more ways than one.' the look on his face closed the matted so I moved off to take the gunners seat. As I sat down, I lifted the tracker to my face and checked the location of the Marines, had a few words with my agent and was surprised with what I heard back from him.

Someone else was having a bad time at the moment too. Up in Boise, Idaho, Claire Malastare and the rest of the Marine team were running for their lives across a busy city area. 'This is fucking crazy!!' Caroline Golven repeated 'Shut up and run!!' Xavier Malastare snapped Boom-Boom, A double shotgun blast ripped across the grassy area,  
'ARRGH, Fuck. Run you guys.' Capt. Tom 'Mattox' Braxton dropped behind and crashed to the ground. No one stopped or even slowed their pace. They left him there to die, alone. 'We have to get out of here, Xavier.' Austin Orlando breathlessly added as they escaped.  
'You don't think.' Was the only reply he was given. Xavier had had enough of this hunt.  
Jerad Manticorous approached the prone form of Tom Braxton, prodded him with the butt of his Winchester Model 1300 and was astonished to hear a groan from the Marine.  
'Where are they going? Manticorous asked, hoping for a good answer.  
'I…don't…know.' And with that Capt. Tom 'Mattox' Braxton died, alone. With a Bounty Hunter looking over him, wondering where to go next.  
The remaining four Marines, however, headed for their hotel, grabbed their gear, booked the next flight available and with a roar of jet engines, left for Wyoming.

I was disappointed that he had died; I closed my eyes and thanked lady luck that Braxton had passed the device to Claire of all people. The other devices were still in passive mode in other Marine boots, collars and sleeves. Braxton had put them there on my orders, so all I had to do was activate them by satellite.

In the air above the New Mexico-Texas border, Graeme was in trouble, again. The ground base there believed we were a spy plane from the Middle East, and would not let us pass. He had tried every trick in the book, but all that had caused them to do was send up two Harrier jumpjets, and damn were they frustrating me. So I stood up, reached over his shoulder, grabbed the mike off him and spoke up, fingers crossed that this would work.  
'US Ground Force, This is Captain Falcon of the United States Marine Corps,' as I was speaking I dug into one of the pockets of my combat webbing and withdrew a slip of paper and unfolded it. 'Serial number 377-9802, what is the problem?' There was no reply, I re-folded the sheet of paper and tucked it back into my pocket, I noticed the Harriers had pulled back a short distance. 'Identify your transport and passenger.' I looked at Liam and he shook his head. 'That is need to know information. We are flying a covert mission to test the camouflage capabilities of our latest model fighter jets, the AV-87 Free Wing. That is all I am allowed to tell you.' Again we endured the dreaded silence. I was grateful I had been researching my target well. It was actually meant to be the Malastares' trying out the new jet.  
'Very well Captain. You may continue.' The Harriers pulled away completely, but one stayed closer than the other. I sat back down. 'Hey, Liam, Do we still have any of those message missiles?' he nodded. 'Just one left.' I chuckled, sliding back into the gunner's seat.  
'Graeme, on my mark, I want you to absolutely give it everything she's got. We have to outrun a Harrier.' He nodded, and I set up the message to be released.  
'You got it, Falcon. But why not just shoot them both down?' Liam spoke up.  
'Not enough of an effect and I want to save on real ammo, we have to use other means of escape.' I had the message missile ready. So I launched both our missiles and hoped to god that this would work.  
'MARK!!! Go Graeme. Hit the gas!!' he hit full thrusters, just as Liam had grabbed hold of something to stop himself flying backwards. The Strike Eagle made for an impressive sight as she reached Mach 2.

Liam looked at me and grinned.  
'question, how come your Marine code still works, you told me you're ex-Marine.' I grinned and looked up at him.  
'I am ex-Marine, I've got a sister who still lives the Marine way, so I use her code at times like this.' he grinned and returned to his seat on the cargo crate.

The first of the missiles, the standard one, hit the closer of the two jets, while the message missile stopped. It transmitted the message I had set up and then peeled back away and destroyed the ground base. That message missile was in effect a standard missile; it had the added feature of a small recording and playback feature imbedded. Something Liam had come up with.  
'Don't mess with the Black Hunter! Stay away from Liam. Beware of the Dark Hell. If you come after us, it will be the last thing you do. We will give you no second chances. It is not in our nature. You have been warned; there will be no further warning, only retaliation. We will wipe you from existence and your families too, we are too strong for you.' The message was transmitted three times, on three different channels, before it caused major damage; we were a long way from there when it did. 


	9. Chapter 9

CONFESSIONS 4:00 P.M.  
THURSDAY 23 AUGUST 2000 HEREFORD, TEXAS & MIDWEST, WYOMING

'What the hell were you thinking, risking you life like that!?!?' Liam yelled 'I never leave a man behind, and I'm not about to start now!' this was unbelievable. Liam thought that we should have left him behind.  
'The target is more important than me!' Graeme looked up, shock clearly readable on his face.  
'NO! She isn't! Claire Malastare is nothing to me! You mean more to me than she ever could or would! And you know exactly what would happen if anything was to happen to you.' Liam nodded.  
'I know. You would take the Dark Hell and crash into Lake Michigan and go down with her.' Liam sighed. 'I just wish you would think before you act Falcon.' My jaw dropped.  
'I was thinking! I was thinking very clearly. I was thinking about how much you mean to me and to Graeme. I was thinking about how much it would hurt us both if you were killed. I was thinking about my feelings towards you, most importantly, I was thinking of who you remind me of. You remind me of my brother. His name was Zeke and he was cut down in the prime of his life, he had barely made it into adult hood, he was twenty three for gods sake, he was only just getting to understand the full joy of the world, he was training to join the military, he wanted to be just like his older sister, he wanted to be just like me. I was thinking, were you?' Clarkson said nothing. He had clearly not been thinking about the present, only about the future. He obviously had only had the thought of how was he going do deal with those Marines, and he had paid dearly for that. He shook his head.  
'No I wasn't thinking. Not about the current situation anyway. So thank you for saving me.' Graeme stood up with a groan, from bruised muscles, after our last high speed charge. 'I think we all learned something today.' and with that he headed back up to the cockpit and took the Dark Hell off autopilot and checked our bearings. Liam stood up and moved over closer to me.  
'What did you mean, you're feelings towards me?' I looked up at him, tears starting to fall. I spoke very softly, so as not to alert Graeme to this conversation.  
'I have fallen in love with a man that I cannot have. And that hurts more than words can say. God, Liam, you don't know how much that hurts.' Liam just pulled me close, put his arm around my shoulder, my tears leaving wet trails down his shirt. Liam just sat there; letting this all sink in. he just stared off into space as he slowly digested what I had said. When he finally had it all sorted out, he kissed me. It was a gentle and oh so soft kiss. All I could do was cry; I hadn't cried for so long, it felt real good to finally let my feelings show, but there was something in that kiss that made me think.

Tat, Tat, Tat. Tat, Tat, Tat. 'I need a gunner up here!' Graeme called. I raised my head and Liam handed me a cloth to wipe my eyes. 'Thanks, for everything.' I whispered.  
'You go I can't handle the controls with one arm.' I smiled and kissed him gently on the nose. He grinned and I scrambled back up into the gunners seat. I took the controls back from Graeme's secondary control panel.

I took a good look at who was actually out there as I thought what to do. And I was not happy when I saw the insignia on the side of one of the jets. The 'Wild Raiders' were a real mean bunch, fairly new and very mean. I took a look at what weapons and ammo we had left. I really hated these odds.

'Alright, here's what we have to do. Graeme, I want you to be ready to hit the gas again. We haven't got enough missiles to deal with all this threat, so here's what we do. We blast a path through with our remaining missiles and do some damage to the other fighters with tracers.' Liam nodded but Graeme seemed unsure.  
'Can we out run them?' Liam looked over my shoulder.  
'She's left the two farthest ones alone. They're too far away to catch up with us.' I grinned, my gaze drifting across the gauges in front of Graeme. And my face fell.  
'Well, maybe not. We're running a little short of gas.' Liam just looked at me, and groaned. 'Oh, shit, this day can't get any worse.' Graeme looked like hell, I couldn't blame him. I felt the same.  
'Well, we just run north and hope for the best.' He shuddered. I could see the worry in his eyes, and I could guess why. I once again had a look over at the main controls and gulped. At the altitude we were flying, there wouldn't be too much left if we crashed back to ground level. I took the chance to check the tracker and almost laughed at my good fortune as I activated the other devices. I knew I had to tell Liam soon, but I just didn't want to spoil the surprise. Everything was just working way too well for me to let Liam know that there was so little effort involved in keeping the Marines under constant surveillance. Besides I had a feeling that Liam already had figured it out.

As I sat back, looking at him out of the corner of my eye, it hit me like a brick wall. Liam was gay. It explained the looks he gave Graeme, the tentative kiss he had given me that seemed so hollow. I grinned as everything became clearer, this even explained what Liam had meant by Graeme meant a lot to him in more ways than one.

In Midwest Wyoming, Malastare was in a spot of trouble. She had been separated from the rest of her team, and now, there were at least three different Bounty Hunters that had seen her. Somehow Jerad Manticorous had caught up again, so had Marie Donatal and Marcus Ashlecraft. She knew that she was probably in the worst situation of her life. She didn't know where Xavier, Austin or Caroline actually was. They had all been separated when they had left the plane, each called a different direction, for all sorts of reasons. She just hoped they were all still alive. With out them, she knew- just as I did- that she would die. The knowledge she had was damming against several Bounty Hunters and Claire was only too willing to sell said information. She knew the true identities, alias' and the like. Claire could even reveal the locations of several Bounty Hunter bases and for that she had to go.

She fled up another set of stairs, without any idea as to where she was actually planning on coming to an end. Wherever she was, she had to find a way out of danger. She approached the top of the stairs, and looked at the door. It read:

LEVEL 4 SECURITY AND SURVEILLANCE AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY

Malastare walked over and leaned over the railing. She looked up; there were about three floors until the roof. She grimaced; she had to make a decision. Drawing her standard issue D-Eagle from her thigh holster kicked the door down. 'Claire'  
'Xavier? What the hell are you doing in here?' he shrugged, as best as he could, allowing for the fact he was tied up.  
'I got caught by Marie Donatal, although, I don't get why she chose to leave me here.' Claire shook her head, and drawing her bowie knife from her boot, cut Xavier free. He groaned as he stood up and stretched out his aching muscles. Claire handed him her Beretta and together they leapt for cover as someone else entered the room.  
'Caroline, is that you?' Xavier leapt back up, gun leading, just in case. Blam Blam Blam. He pulled the trigger three times in a quick sequence and dove back behind the cover of the desk. 'Whoa shit, wrong answer, not Caroline' Claire looked at him in shock. 'Marie Donatal is dead now.' She looked under the table and snuffed a laugh. There lay Marie Donatal, in a pool of blood, three bullet wounds in her head. Claire stood up.  
'Where are the others?' Xavier shook his head.  
'I haven't seen them since the plane.' Claire rolled her eyes.  
'Well ain't that just great. We are definitely screwed now.'

I flicked the screen over to the other unit and watched as they tried to find each other. The conversation was clear as crystal and I again silently thanked Braxton for getting the cabling right.

In another part of the city, the remaining two members of the Marine squad were trying to find the Malastare's without any luck. They were siting in my ingenious little cell that a bribed official had led them too, telling them to wait, someone would be along to talk to them soon.  
'Any bright ideas, Austin?' he shook his head. 'No. What about you?' Caroline stood up and hauled Austin to his feet. He approached the door and touched it, applying enough pressure to see if the door was free to open; it wasn't, then as he turned away from the door and was about to lift his hand Caroline yelled. 'Austin, leave your hand there, you broke the trip wire. Look on the walls.' Austin looked around the walls and saw at least thirty different types of explosives, including Claymore mines, fragmentation grenades and C4, his eyes went wide and Caroline clicked her fingers.  
'I've got it. Stand there and trust me. I'm going to crash tackle us both through the door.' Austin went white but he nodded and braced himself for some serious pain. Caroline crossed the room to the far side and estimated the distance, time and her maximum speed available in the available space. 'Ready?' she called.  
'Whenever you are, crazy lady,' Austin replied. She leapt away from the wall and tackled him, linebacker style against the door that swung open. She hauled them both away from the room. The explosion catching nothing but empty space and out the door to fall harmlessly over the tangled forms of Austin and Caroline.

I folded the panel closed again and smiled everything was going to plan. I had hoped that the Marines would all be separated completely; I guess that nothing ever goes exactly to plan, but hey, I could deal with pairs of Marines. I chuckled softly at the thought of how close Austin had come to blasting the two of them into oblivion.  
'You always were half blind.' I whispered quietly. 


	10. Chapter 10

WHAT NEXT?  
4:00 P.M.  
THURSDAY 23 AUGUST 2000 NEAR HEREFORD, TEXAS,

I shuddered in my seat as Graeme gently lowered the Dark Hell down at the semi abandoned military fuel depot. Graeme popped the canopy and scrambled out. As Liam squeezed out past me he told me to stay in the plane and not to tell the people anything. I nodded and settled back into my chair and looked out the window, happily watching the proceedings.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember was Liam shaking me as he scrambled back behind me. I opened my eyes and realised it was dark. I took a glance at my watch-22:45; quarter to eleven.  
'Sorry that took so long, there was a problem.' I just nodded but then I realised there was still a problem.  
'Hey, where's Graeme?' Liam looked out across the tarmac and saw Graeme lying on the ground, not moving.  
'You stay here this time, I'll get him.' and with that I vaulted from the cockpit and raced across the open space. I landed next to Graeme and gently rolled him over, he was a mess, two black eyes, shattered nose, the works. I gently shook him, trying to wake him.  
'Chief, is that you?' he croaked.  
'No Graeme, it's me, Falcon. Come on now, try and remember.' Graeme opened his eye, as best as he could and grinned slightly.  
'Come on, let's get you up.' I slowly pulled him into a sitting position and let him rest; on his signal I helped him to his feet and let him lean heavily on me. Liam had taken the gunners seat and was laying down major covering fire, just over our heads. I guided Graeme to the ladder and he was able to haul himself up the ladder and he immediately headed to the rear and sat on one of the crates. I scrambled up the ladder and swung into the pilot's seat. I noticed Liam was using both arms again and smiled.  
'Liam, you'd better get Graeme somewhere safe, we're in for a rough flight.' I gave Liam a few minutes to get out of his seat and move to sit next to Graeme before I hit the thrusters and leapt for the sky. I took a quick look at the weapons screen and smiled, we had a full complement of missiles, so I armed two of our eight sidewinders and destroyed the two hangers before pulling away and soaring off. I didn't know where to go; I just knew we had to fly. I flicked the GPS unit into search mode and swung the Dark Hell's nose and pointed it in the general direction of Hereford Texas and hoped for the best.

I knew it was not really my business, but the 'problem' was really eating at me, I was worried that it had been something to do with the hunt, or it could have just been plain bad luck.  
'Hey Liam, you got a few spare minutes?' I called back without taking my eyes off the panels in front of me.  
'Yeah, just let me get Graeme settled in and I'll be right up.' I heard Liam moving around, tucking Graeme in and making sure he was comfy.

Liam popped up beside me just as Graeme's breathing became light and easy.  
'You wanted to see me?' I smiled as he snuggled down next to the chair and laid his head back against my hip.  
'Yeah, I want to know what the hell happened back there. It's been irritating me since me left that airbase.' Liam sighed and looked up at me, pure worry in his eyes.  
'Everything was going just fine until we entered the hanger to finalise payment for the goods. I knew I should have called you, but I thought we could deal with them, we were wrong. We raced out the door just as they revealed themselves. I though Graeme was right behind me, I never heard him trip over. I looked over my shoulder in time to see Graeme get over run, before I was hit across the back of the head with something. When I awoke, I thought Graeme was already on the plane and I dashed to you to get out of here.' I nodded and let my left hand drop down to rest against Liam's chest.  
'You had better keep an eye on him then. Don't worry, I'm watching over you both.' Liam stood up and kissed me lightly on the forehead before he disappeared back behind me. I had a feeling about who 'they' were but I didn't want to now for sure. 


	11. Chapter 11

REVELATIONS 7:00 P.M.  
THURSDAY 23 AUGUST 2000 HEREFORD, TEXAS

After three hours of flying, I was getting tired and wanted to set down somewhere and sleep. I also knew that Graeme and Liam needed medical assistance.  
'Hey, Liam, where's the hotel in this area. I need some sleep and you both need help'  
'There is no hotel in this state, and if you need sleep, it's called autopilot. We'll be fine' he smirked 'Ha ha, I'm being serious. I really need to sleep and unless you want to take a turn, I swear I'll crash. That'll take away your only chance of tracking the Target's every move without her ever knowing.' I countered, knowing it was his one true weakness. He stood up and moved forward, tucking himself in beside my chair. I would never bail, it was the cowards way, and besides, I didn't have a parachute. 'How do you keep such a close eye on all that?' I shook my head.  
'Not yet, you relieve me of flight, and I don't mean with auto-pilot and then we'll talk.' Liam looked back at Graeme and nodded.  
'All right, swing left here and search for the Hotel Ritza, land there. I'll fly tomorrow.' I grinned and turned, spotting the hotel within minutes and soon settled down without a bump.

The room was fantastic, with huge king size beds for all and a private swimming pool, which I headed for. I lay my weapons on a chair, threw my uniform over them and jumped in. Liam had tucked Graeme into bed and given him a dose of morphine to help him sleep before he joined me outside. He saw me swimming contentedly and soon joined me, taking a running dive and entering the water with barely a splash.  
'So, how do you keep track of the target'  
'By using the most sophisticated assistant in the world'  
'Oh, and what is that?' I grinned and tackled him under the water, feeling playful. We surfaced together, spluttering and laughing.  
'I had a spy amidst the Marines and he was reliable, until Manticorous shot him, He managed to plant the bugs on each of the Marines, so I can follow exactly where each and every Marine is, anywhere in the world, all I have to do is check them every so often. Come and I'll show you.' we swam over to the edge of the pool and I hauled myself out and grabbed the control panel, and leapt back in.  
'It's fully water proof, so I don't have to worry about that.' I turned it on and the screen displayed five available options.

Unit 1-active sight Unit 2-active sight Unit 3-inactive sight Unit 4-active sight UNIT 5-ACTIVE SIGHT-BLACK HUNTER

I leapt out of the water again and switched on a little heater I had installed next to the module I wore and waited for unit 5 to stop flashing and return to normal, smaller lettering, before diving back into the water. I knew that when a unit sign was flashing it meant that the unit was cooling down and if the unit got too cold then it would shut down; these things took a good hour to restart so I was not going to let my own unit switch off. My unit was loads more sensitive then the others, so I had to keep it warm constantly.

I looked at Liam and shrugged, 'I don't have any way of telling who has which unit, except for unit 5, which I'll show you later so which do you want to check?' 'I say we see what unit 3 is doing, it may be inactive, but could it still see something'  
'Yeah it would still see what was straight ahead of its current location.' I tapped number three and laughed. From the small amount of movement I had in the camera, I could see unit three was on Caroline and she was fast asleep. I switched to unit four and found Austin sitting guard next to Caroline and looking exhausted. I adjusted the tags on those two cameras and grinned.

Unit 1-active sight Unit 2-active sight Unit 3-inactive sight-Caroline Unit 4-active sight-Austin Unit 5-active sight-Black Hunter

I smiled at Liam and switched back to unit 2, and caught Claire in a mirror. She was going for a shower so I checked on unit 1; surprised to find Xavier was nowhere near Claire, Austin or Caroline. He was nearby; I flicked the locator in unit 5 on and saw just how close Xavier was. I stared at Liam and we heard the sound of a door being kicked open and we hauled ourselves out of the pool and grabbed weapons.

I headed through the door and Liam clambered up and into a different window, closer to Graeme, just in case Xavier was heading there. I charged through the room and brought my weapons to bear, letting fly a ferocious burst with my MP-7 and USP, deciding against my Desert Eagles, knowing that Xavier Malastare never went anywhere without body armour that my Desert Eagles could never punch through. The full force of the double blast hit him full in the chest and sent him crashing to the floor. Liam came from the hallway and laughed at Xavier; I took another look and laughed too. It was a huge relief to no longer have to worry about Xavier Malastare getting in the way or trying to protect Claire.

I passed the control for the tracker over the body and traced out where every thing was and with a rip and tear, taken the tiny camera from his jacket lining, the mike from his shirt lapel, the GPS unit from his jeans pocket, again I was grateful for the camouflage of the device looking like a mobile phone and if need be, could work as one too. Liam watched on amazed as I removed the system.  
'I use them again and again and the best thing is they work on heat. If you keep them at around 37 degrees, it will work forever. If it gets cold, it goes into slow down mode and will eventually stop, that takes a lot of time.' Liam smiled and asked the crucial question.  
'What do we do with the body?' I looked at him before making a decision.  
'Stash it on the roof; by the time it starts to decompose we will be long gone.' Liam nodded and together we picked up the body and carried it to the roof. That was no easy task, the body was still warm and in being so, still soft.

On the way back down to the room, I adjusted the other tags of the cameras and crossed one camera out.

Unit 1-active sight-Xavier Unit 2-active sight-Claire Unit 3-active sight-Caroline Unit 4-active sight-Austin Unit 5-active sight-Black Hunter

When we returned to our room, I checked on Graeme and made sure he was still comfortable before checking on Liam's shoulder. It was looking a little better, but was still red and swollen; the action of the Xavier attack had definitely not helped at all. I unbound the whole shoulder and grabbed a warm cloth and gently wiped it over. Liam winced at my touch and I couldn't blame him. I had been shot many times the shoulders are especially painful. 'Easy Liam, take it easy. I know it hurts, try and keep still, I'm almost finished'  
'I am trying, but it's getting more painful as time passes'  
'No wonder, it's infected. You got a car stashed around here somewhere'  
'Shit, that's all I need. Yeah, I got a car downstairs, parking spot 02'  
'Get in the car, I'm taking you and Graeme to the local hospital and getting you checked over'  
'You want some help with Graeme'  
'No, I'll manage; you just go and get ready to leave'  
I entered Graeme's room and gently shook him awake and helped him pull on a jacket, then, with him leaning heavily on me we headed to the elevator and went straight to ground floor. I helped Graeme into the back seat and Liam slid into the front seat. I keyed the ignition and peeled out and turned towards the hospital.

The Doctor saw us immediately and I was half relieved and half afraid when he told me that Graeme would be fine, but Liam would need surgery to remove the bullet and in doing so, help to fight the infection. I took one look at Liam and agreed. Liam stared at me but I just smiled and took his hand. He nodded and turned to the Doctor.  
'All right, I'll have the surgery, but local anaesthetic only.' the Doctor nodded.  
'And I suppose you want this kept strictly hush-hush.' I looked from Liam to the Doctor and nodded.  
'No one must know we were here.' I quietly added.  
'Right, if you could just remove your shirt and make yourself comfortable on the table, I'll just go and get the equipment.' I helped Liam up and walked him over to the table and settled him down. Liam settled back, his chest covered with a fine film of sweat and I kissed him gently and softly whispered in his ear.  
'I'll go and check on Graeme.' Liam smiled softly and offered his shirt to me, it was times like these, and I thought Liam didn't live up to his reputation for being a hard man.  
'Take this as a token of my everlasting love, give it to Graeme.' I smiled and tied it neatly on my belt and walked out the door just as the Doctor returned and I heard Liam hiss from the needle.

I found Graeme in the room next door, lying flat on is back, looking very peaceful. I opened the door and he cracked one eye open. I tossed him the shirt with a grin.  
'Hope you're feeling better now Falcon'  
'Hey Graeme, I'm doing great, how you feeling'  
'I'm a bit sore, but I'll live.' I laughed softly and pulled the chair up, spun it around and plopped down into it, resting my arms across the back.  
'Liam is getting the bullet removed and then he'll be ready to go, I'm going on a bit of a scope out and I'm leaving the two of you here for some R&R. I'll be back in about a week.' just then, Liam came sauntering in; shoulder all dressed and arm in another black sling. I smiled and rose from the seat, allowing Liam to drop into it. Graeme sat up a bit more and grinned softly.  
'Right, I'm off. You pair try and stay out of trouble.' I waved and turned to go.  
'Oh, and Liam, put this back on, you're driving me crazy.' Graeme threw him his shirt and he struggled to work it over his head, but he finally managed it and I winked at him. 'Be back in a week.' and with that I walked out the door and down the corridor. I was still thinking about those two men as I jogged down the stairs. They obviously cared about each other and didn't want to lose each other ever. I entered the carpark and immediately swung the tracker around to make sure there were no hostiles in the area before swinging around and jogging to the Murciélago. I checked the tracker again; this time searching for hostile vehicles, there was once again, nothing. So I peeled out of the underground parking lot and turned to the south, heading for Dimmitt, an old friend lived there. As I drove, I couldn't help but worry that Liam and Graeme would get into trouble.

Just as I pulled into Dimmitt, Graeme called.  
'Falcon, we need help'  
'Jesus Graeme, can't you stay out of trouble for just one day'  
'Really wasn't our fault this time, Chief.' I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
'All right, I'm coming. I'll be there in around thirty minutes'  
I'll try and hang on for that long, but I'm not real sure how long it'll take them to find me.' I was really worried now.  
'Graeme, where is Liam and who is there'  
'Liam is out in the main area, I'm in the bathroom and…' the signal cut to hash.  
'Graeme…Graeme…come in Graeme.' I yelled down the line and heard voices; his earpiece had been knocked loose. I fell silent and listened to the voices, they were faint and I had never heard them before.  
'We found him in the bathroom, no sign of the third one'  
'No matter, these two will draw the third out.' I felt my blood run cold. These people had German accents and knew I was working with Liam. I pulled the list as I spun the car around and headed back to Hereford. There was that new group, these Actung Experts, I thought about the sound of the name and the accents of the voices and realized that the Experts were German made guns and I swore out loud. I knew I would have to make a decision about them, but this was not what I had expected the circumstances to be.

I made it back in twenty minutes and pulled into the car park, knowing full well there would be men everywhere, I was sure to pull on my bullet-proof vest and as I leapt out, I drew my shotgun and grappling hook from their respective places and dashed for the stairs. To admit that I was not scared would be a lie. I knew that if I screwed up, there would be two less competitors in the hunt.

I ran up the first flight of stairs and kicked the door open and dove back down the stairs, landing just below the line of fire and swung my weapons forward. They didn't even seem to notice my presence, one was standing with his back to the door; easy target. The other two on the other hand, were facing the door, but I heard three German voices conversing and I took advantage of their temporary distraction and leapt back up the stairs and dove through an open door, just as three targeting lasers followed my path, along with three paths of bullets. I crouched behind a low cabinet and held my breath as one of the Experts entered the room. I crouched deeper into the shadows as he approached the bed and I caught another glimpse of his targeting laser-red-and I quietly swore, it was enough and he spun to face me, I swung my shotgun up and fired-BOOM-and he dropped like a stone, the other two had heard the shot and slowly entered the room. I did a quick change of weapons and swung my MP-7 and USP up to shooting level and hoped I had the correct ammunition. The second guy came in low and slow and I yanked both triggers. I had re loaded with Delta's Bullstoppers and when the guy dropped, he was surrounded by a blood red halo from the two huge holes in his back. I leapt up and rolled over the bed, lining up the third guy and yanking the triggers again. We hit the floor together, the only difference being that I leapt back up to my feet, unscathed while he lay on the floor, victim of at least seven rounds.

My mind was racing, how had we been found out? I knew nothing of these Germans and Liam had never even spoken of them either, so I was at a complete loss as to how we had been found. Then as I ducked around a corner it hit me, we had been forced to deal with reception on our way in and I had distinctly heard the receptionist call someone on the phone and say that the targets had arrived, three people, two male one female.

As I ran, I dropped the two half magazines into a pouch and drew two fresh ones and slammed them home and worked the first round into the chamber just as I approached the door. I noticed the window and dropped to the floor and belly-crawled up to it. I cracked the door open and did a quick sweep of the situation. I saw at least another twelve Actung Experts. I swivelled around a bit further and caught a glance of Liam and Graeme, sitting upright, back to back, hands and ankles bound and I thought to myself 'well maybe these guys aren't so bad' then I saw the blood running down the side of Graeme's face and the blood on Liam's shoulder and I realised these guys were willing to kill Liam and Graeme. I took a closer look and realised Liam's glasses were also missing and I quickly patted down my pockets and smiled when I found the spare pair he had asked me to carry, just in case.

I was just about to yank a couple of flash-bang grenades from my webbing and throw them in, when I heard Liam talking.  
'I keep telling you Adolf; there is no one else. It's just us this time.' the lead German, Adolf, looked down at Liam and laughed.  
'Oh really, Liam, We shall see about that.' I felt my blood run cold when he spoke; his voice was harsh and cold.  
'You know us better than that; we have no need to team up with any body. We beat you last time this is no different.' Liam continued.  
'Then where is this Bounty Hunter called Black Hunter? I know she is around somewhere'  
'I told you; I don't know who you're talking about. I only know that she is dangerous and that I'm worried about her myself.' Adolf had obviously grown tired of the conversation and he lifted one foot and gave Liam a fair kick in the side. Liam hollered and toppled sideways, dragging Graeme with him. Two Experts hauled them back to their knees and this Adolf continued.  
'Well, if she is not here, then you will die in her place.' he drew his machine pistol and lined it up, but I was faster, I swung my USP and D-Eagle around and yanked both triggers, sending this Adolf crashing to the ground and Graeme's eyes flew towards the door and I yanked the three flash-bang grenades from my webbing and he saw them. He turned his head as much as he could and told Liam what was happening. I signalled for them both to lean forward and I threw a single shuriken across the room and it severed the ropes between them. Graeme picked it up and swung his hands under his lower body and brought the blade around to the ropes around Liam's ankles and wrists before passing the blade to Liam to cut him loose. I tossed the grenades in and Graeme picked Liam up and tackled him into a corner, protecting him with his own body.

Flash-Bang, Flash-Bang

I leapt from my hiding place and dashed across the room, diving over a bed and rolling into the storage closet where Graeme had moved Liam. I drew a knife from my belt and slashed the ropes from Graeme's wrists and ankles before passing Liam his glasses. He handed me back the shuriken and smiled. I had timed the third one to go off seconds later as a second situation to break the German concentration.

Flash-Bang

'Thanks for coming back'  
'Thank me later; we still got to get out of here.' I threw him my shotgun and MP-7 and passed Graeme the USP and one D-Eagle before drawing my shuriken and second D-Eagle for myself. I pointed out the open window and waved Graeme around to the left, he was sneaking around the furniture, Liam was pointed towards the open door and he swung right and ran straight across the room, I crouched behind the desk and waited until I heard the hunting calls of Liam and Graeme, signalling they were ready to hunt. We all leapt up and opened fire, several men went down within seconds, I dropped out of sight and reloaded quickly and rose again and took careful aim on one trying to sneak up on Graeme, and dropped him with perfect accuracy, Liam dropped one from behind me and we stopped firing. I did a quick count and found twelve bodies.  
'We got 'em all.' Liam uttered 'Yeah, they're all dead.' I agreed.  
'I sure hope so. I hate those guys.' Graeme groaned. I looked from Liam to Graeme and back. 'We'll talk about this later, lets get out of here.' we turned and started running to the door, but I heard the shrill beep from the tracker, which meant there was another Marine in the building. I yanked the device out and checked who was where, Claire was still in Midwest and so was Caroline.  
'It's Austin Orlando, coming up the west stairs, armed with Colt assault rifle and MP-7.' I looked at Liam and he handed back my weapons and crossed the room towards one of the fallen Actung Experts and he bent down and scooped up a Colt Commando assault rifle and an H&K USP Expert and took cover behind the southern door. Graeme handed back the D-Eagle, and kept the USP and swept another H&K USP Expert into his other hand and took cover behind the desk, lying flat on his stomach and taking a careful sight on the western doorway. I spun my D-Eagles into their holsters and whipped my shuriken into its home before pulling my Remington 870 out again and checking it over, I was not going to fire until I cleaned it properly. I lifted it over my head and yelled to Liam.  
'Thanks, now I can't use it.' 'Sorry about that, but why not use something off the floor?' he asked. I shrugged and slid it back into place before sliding across the floor and scooping up a pair of sawn off Remington shotguns and I laughed as I swiftly removed the vest and emptied the holsters and slid the vest across the floor to Liam. He stared at me and I pointed out the body it had been on, he shrugged and pulled it on. I found another one of these full vests on another body and slid it across to Graeme who rapidly pulled it on and then took a closer look at it.  
'We've been raided. This is your vest.' I looked at it and realised he was wrong, but before I could respond, Austin Orlando burst through the door and saw me, but did not even think I could have someone with me. I signalled to Liam and Graeme to hold their fire, unless I was in danger, I could tell Liam would not like that idea at all, he trusted me and hoped I knew what I was doing.

I made a show of trying to run away from him and he put a couple of shots over my head. I flattened myself against the floor and he approached me, took a firm grip on the back of my vest, hauled me bodily off the floor and smashed me into the closest wall. I yelped in surprise and pain and he yanked me up close to his face and asked in a very cool and collected way,  
'Where is Xavier Malastare?' I stared at him and answered in an equally cool manner.  
'How the hell am I supposed to know?' I held up one finger behind Austin's back and saw, out of the corner of my eye; both men tighten their grips on the weapons and draw a bead on Austin.  
'Don't play dumb with me. I know you are after Claire.' I held up a second finger and heard the unmistakeable sound of slack being taken up on the triggers. He heard it too and turned around, taking me with him as a shield. He saw Liam, hiding behind the door, he was unable to see Graeme, and Graeme was what I was trying to not let him see. I signalled not to shoot; I was going to make him think he was going to win.  
'Hey, all right, I'll tell you where he is. Just don't shoot my buddy'  
'Call him away. Tell him to drop his gear there and approach on his knees, keeping his hands where I can see them.' I looked at him and nodded.  
'Just let me breath for a minute would you, or the secret of Xavier Malastare's whereabouts will never be known.' he released the pressure and I took a deep breath, knowing he would not be so willing the next time I asked.  
'Liam, he says for you to ditch the gear and come here. Stay on your knees and keep your hands where he can see them.' Liam looked worried, but did as he was asked, dropping everything behind the door and dropping to his knees and he came over towards us.  
'You, stay there.' he pointed Liam into a location where he could still keep one weapon trained on him as he picked me up again and threw me against the wall. 'Xavier Malastare is dead. And you're about to join him.' I hissed as I held up a third finger and Graeme's USP roared to life and absolutely shattered Austin's back, covering me in a fresh red mist. He let me go as he dropped, barely alive, to the floor.  
'I…love you…Caroline... I always… will.' he uttered with his dying breath 'Forgot to tell you about that one' I yelped as I hit the floor.  
'You're absolutely nuts Falcon. You could have been shot, or we'd be taking Liam home in a body bag.' I shook my head.  
'No, I know him better than that, Austin is not real cunning, and I've always known how to beat him.' I smiled and walked over to where Graeme was leaning against the desk.  
'Graeme, this is not my vest, mine are more like this one, and it was the car that was raided. They were trying to use our weapons against us.' I showed him the vest I was wearing and he nodded.  
'I suppose we'd better get out of here.' I smiled as Liam slid his shirt off and checked his shoulder. He had torn it open again. I stuck my head around the corner and found the same Doctor who had dealt with Liam and I walked out the door and down towards him.  
'Doctor, I need your help.' he looked at me and nodded, grabbing his kit and following me back into the room. I pointed to Liam and the Doctor immediately understood. He knelt next to Liam and popped his Medical kit open and started the careful procedure of stitching the wound back up.

As the Doctor worked, I pulled the tracker display out of my pouch and crossed out another tracer. Then I approached the body of Austin Orlando and quickly removed the second tracer and neatly pocketing it, Graeme watched me and then he seemed to understand how I always knew where the Marines were. 'So that's your little trick, Nice, very nice.' I smiled at him and nodded.  
'I can follow their every move, and that is not the only use for it. I can also communicate with them, and often I have to.' Graeme smiled as I tucked the entire device, not much larger than a mobile phone, into an inside pocket. I turned to Graeme and showed him the display screen.

Unit 1-active sight-Xavier Unit 2-active sight-Claire Unit 3-active sight-Caroline Unit 4-active sight-Austin Unit 5-active sight-Black Hunter

'Hey, that is cool.' I grinned and tucked the panel away again.

The Doctor stood up and helped Liam up as well. Liam wrapped the tatters of his shirt around his chest and wrapped his good arm around my shoulder. I grinned and hugged him close. Graeme smiled at us both and thanked the Doctor and offered him a leather wallet, but he turned it down.  
'No, you keep the money. I do this for the good feeling it gives me.' I grinned and took the wallet and removed one check from it.  
'Then at least take this one, It's not much.' he reached out and took the check from my extended hand and took a quick look at it.  
'Well all right, if you insist.' I nodded and shook his hand.

I took Liam's hand and together we headed down the southern stairs, Graeme at rear. About halfway down the stairs, I pushed Liam backwards and swung up one off Liam's sawn off 870, dropped to the floor, took a quick peek around the corner, swung the shotgun around the corner and opened fire.

Boom, cha-chunk, boom, cha-chunk, boom, cha-thwack, reload, boom, cha-chunk, boom, cha-chunk, boom, cha-thwack, reload, boom, cha-chunk, boom, cha-chunk, boom, cha-thwack, reload

I worked the shotgun through its paces, and dropped several more Actung Experts who were waiting for us, knowing we would have to return home. I yanked the last grenade from my webbing and hurled it down the stairs and felt fire in my throwing hand. I threw myself backwards as the grenade blew and I felt the explosion rip through the building. Liam hauled me to my feet and I looked down, assessing damage. I took one look at my hand. I had a large bullet wound right through the palm and I had been way too pumped up on adrenaline to have even felt the impact, now I really could feel it. I turned to Liam and fainted.

The next thing I knew I was being carried by Graeme down the stairs. I opened my eyes and smiled before lifting my hand again and was surprised to see it was all bound up and clean. I tapped him on the shoulder and he set me down. Liam offered me his hand and I shook my head and drew my USP and continued down the stairs. I felt light headed and yet I still felt ready for action.

We swept out of the stairs and leapt towards the car, I had a feeling that it would have been booby-trapped and I changed direction, heading out onto the street, Liam just behind me but Graeme continued towards the car. I yelled to him and he turned and ran towards us.

I lifted my palm pilot and pointed it at the car and typed a quick command and the car exploded. Liam and Graeme stared at me, then turned to the car and turned back to me. I shrugged and checked the screen of my palm pilot.  
'Standard explosive set up-turn the key and Boom, I've seen it a million times' Liam stared at me, an amazed look on his face.  
'Yeah, but did you have to destroy the car?' Liam was unsure about the destruction of the car before he realised that I had been right.

We turned for home, walking along. Three battered and bruised people just going home seemed a little strange but who really cares? I slid Liam's arm around my shoulder and he pulled me closer, I rested my head against him as we walked. Graeme called a cab and we all clambered in. Graeme gave the cabbie directions and we drove home in silence. 


	12. Chapter 12

HUNTERS HUNTED 10:30 AM FRIDAY 24TH AUGUST 2000 CHEYENNE, OKLAHOMA & GETTYSBURG, SOUTH DAKOTA

I groaned as I rolled over and came awake, coming face to face with Liam. I yelped and realised we were moving and I looked around, getting my bearings and I realised we were flying. I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face. Liam rolled over and I was pushed off the mattress and onto the steel floor. I stood up and reached for my jacket, wrapping it tightly around myself and headed forward, Graeme looked dead on his feet, or butt, depending on how you look at it.  
'Hey Graeme, How long we been flying'  
'About eight hours, we're approaching Oklahoma, I'm aiming for a quiet place on the outskirts if Cheyenne.' Graeme yawned and I rested my good hand of his shoulder.  
'You go and get some sleep, I'll take over.' he smiled softly and flicked it onto autopilot and swung out of the seat. I slid into the seat and switched the autopilot off. Graeme rested his hand on my shoulder for a moment before he walked back. I took a quick look at the console and was satisfied that we were safe for a while.  
'Sleep well Graeme, I'm watching over you.' I smiled softly as he lay down next to Liam and yanked the blanket up. Liam rolled over and Graeme spread the blanket across them both.  
'Take care Falcon. I feel a lot safer now.' Graeme yawned and dozed off. Liam seemed to sense he was still safe and he went back to deeper sleep.

I swung the Dark Hell around and settled it down at an abandoned airbase on the edge of Cheyenne, and taxied into a large shed. I climbed out of the seat and crept back, not sure I wanted to wake them. Liam opened his eyes, and smiled.  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.' Graeme rolled over and smiled.  
'You didn't wake me, I felt the engines slow.' I laughed and helped Liam up. He groaned and stretched his back.  
'Damnit Graeme, I thought I asked you to replace this mattress.' Graeme shrugged and lay back.  
'Sorry Chief, I guess I'm so used to it that I didn't bother with it.' I grinned at the pair of them and hauled Graeme back to his feet. 'Let's move out. We got us a target to catch.' Liam spoke in a very precise and almost dangerous way. I looked at him, almost in shock. Graeme smiled and patted me on the shoulder. I looked up and he smiled.  
'It's alright; he's just getting into his hunting mind.' I nodded and pushed my sunglasses back into place and adjusted my bandanna and webbing.  
'Black Hunter prepped to fly.' I snapped, in a very precise and cool voice, I yanked my Remington and did a quick trade, switching my worn shotgun for a clean one. 'Dark Hell ready to cruise.' Graeme called, sounding very tough and lethal as he slid back into the pilot's seat and started running up the weapons, setting them to work on a spoken command.  
'Liam equipped to ride.' he answered, his voice still very dangerous, his eyes flashing fire and his hands adjusting the fall of his weapons.

I popped the canopy and leapt for the ground, Liam and Graeme just behind me. I turned for the door and made an attempt to run for it, with Liam on my right and Graeme to the left, when, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump, Whump. As I spun around to see what the hell was going on I saw the one thing that I was truly afraid of-Dead Corporation or DeCorp, depending on who you talked to. I gulped and spun to see where Liam and Graeme were; Liam was on the floor, three men pinning him down, Graeme was fighting courageously but there were just too many of them. I ran for Graeme, just as another three men grabbed me, I spun to look at one of them and came face to face with Harvey McDowell.  
'What the fuck are you doing here?' I asked, trying to keep my voice even and deadly.  
'I'm sorry, but you must be destroyed.' he smiled wickedly and I started fighting again, knowing he would full well do it. Liam fought, trying to gain his feet and throw the men from his back. Graeme roared in pain, I spun to look at him and saw one man holding a bloody knife and I saw the pool of blood spreading from his upper leg, covering his left thigh, dripping to the floor. I could see the pain on his face, as clear as day. The mere sight of the blood made me fight all the harder, Liam was also fighting with more desire, he threw one man from his shoulder and he landed with a sickening crunch against the wall. I grabbed a wrist, McDowell's wrist and flicked him across the room to land against a cargo crate. Graeme bellowed again and I nailed another man with a savage punch, knuckle-dusters at full extension, dropped him to the floor. 'Liam, what's going on?' I called across the room as I cracked another man across the jaw, again with knuckle-duster at full extension. That left me free to deal with the men on Graeme's back and try and get him out of trouble. I dove for him and rolled him across the floor and under the Dark Hell. I left him there and dashed out to Liam and grabbed some guy by the belt and yanked backwards, both of us rolling across the floor, our only goal was to kill the other. Graeme saw us coming and yanked a Colt Commando assault rifle from a small underbelly compartment and took careful aim at the man and pulled the trigger, the man flew from the fight and lay crumpled on the floor, broken and dead.

I whipped around towards Liam again and dove for him again, this time my dive was corrected in flight and I crashed to the floor, temporarily winded. I looked up just as the men charged him again. I rolled back to Graeme and felt the bullets chasing me across the floor. I slid across the floor on my knees and straight into a small room, pushing the door semi open with one shoulder and kicking it quickly closed again, not sure where I was going. I looked over my shoulder just as Graeme was yanked out from under the Dark Hell. I looked around the room and saw it was a weapon supply room. I scrambled to my feet and quietly cracked the door open and did a quick scope around. I was scared by what I saw; I closed the door, yet the sounds still could be heard. I grabbed a pair of Remington 870s as well as two USP's, an MP-7, a FAMAS assault rifle and several grenades. I saw a backpack and swept it up, filling it with all kinds of small weapons, knives, ammunition and explosives. I swung the now full backpack up onto my back and turned for the door, and cracked the door open again. The sight I was met with was truly terrifying, my respect for Liam and Graeme went up severely though.

The fist connected with Liam's jaw and he hit the floor. I saw the pain on his face but he bravely struggled back to his feet, I smiled as I watched him refuse to give up. Graeme was being held firmly by a couple of the bigger DeCorp men, but his soul was broken, he was unwilling to fight anymore. I could see the carefully maintained face yet underneath I could tell he was terrified.  
'All you bastards are pussies' spat McDowell.  
'At least we fight, and never run away.' Liam replied, barely able to suppress another groan. McDowell stepped forward and swung a mighty right hook that connected with Liam's nose. Liam roared in agony and Graeme lifted his head ever so slightly and watched, with utter horror as Liam crashed to the floor and lay still. Graeme tore his gaze from Liam as McDowell stepped back across to where Graeme had managed to gain his knees and now was almost standing again. McDowell's fist roared out again and with a loud crack had broken at least one or maybe two ribs. Graeme immediately dropped back to the floor curled up and lay whimpering on the floor.

I spun around on one foot and kicked the door open with a loud bang and dashed out, guns blazing. I dropped several men before they even realised I was still around. I landed in front of Graeme and he crawled from the line of fire and I slid him a USP and the FAMAS. I rose to my knees and lined up McDowell, I yanked the triggers simultaneously and saw two holes appear across his chest; he fell backwards and slid to a halt against a wall. Graeme spun his weapons around and nailed the most of the remaining men, three rolled across the floor and slid through an open door. I ran for Liam and gently helped him up, handed him a Remington 870 and the MP-7, leaving me with the second Remington 870 and the other USP, I watched Liam out of the corner of my eye as he slid some familiar looking rounds into the 870, I shook my head, there was no way. We dashed for the door and slid to simultaneous halts. I raised my USP and fired a single continuous burst and threw two men back, dead. Liam lined up the final retreating DeCorp soldier and BOOM! Blew him apart. I looked at him as he caught the ejected shell casing and showed it to me. I took one look at it and grinned. 'I didn't think you could get shotgun calibre Bullstopper rounds.' 'All I had to do was show a weapon smith a normal Bullstopper round and he was able to create these little suckers.' Graeme walked up to us, his arms full of different types of weapons. Liam grinned and grabbed an Uzi and spun it around in his hands. I nodded and pointed towards the storage room and Liam turned and ran for it, Graeme and I just behind him.

He acted like a kid in a candy store, as he looked at all the different weapons, unable to decide on which weapons to take with him, Graeme was just as bad. I laughed, unable to help myself. So I turned to both men and smiled amusement clearly visible in my eyes.  
'Why don't you just take them all, it's not like anyone is coming back for them. We'll load the Dark Hell's bomb bay and get the hell out of here.' Graeme limped across the hanger and scrambled up the ladder. He powered up the Dark Hell and taxied her across the floor.

Liam and I started removing the weapons and neatly stacking them outside. Graeme stopped the Dark Hell just next to the piles and opened one bomb door. I started moving the different piles across to the open door and looked up and came face to face with Graeme. He was hanging from a rail on the inside and was lowering himself out the door on a special harness. I handed him the first load and he disappeared inside and stacked them in neat piles. I handed him the backpack and he placed it off to one side, keeping it separate.

Liam and I carried countless piles of weapons across and Graeme carefully stacked it all away. I felt like someone was watching us, and I spun around, looking for some kind of clue as to why, but I saw nothing. I carried another load of shotguns and handed them up and as I spun to check for watchers again, I saw the reason for the creepy feeling. I looked across the hanger and spotted Barry Rowinson, I knew the other brother would be around somewhere. I tapped Liam on the shoulder and he looked up, spotting the second Rowinson, David. I leapt right and slid into the now almost empty storage room and Liam went left and Graeme dragged him into the bomb bay, then I saw Liam hang out the back of the Dark Hell, hanging on his own special drop harness, it looked absolutely bizarre, hanging upside down, trying to get a clear shot at either Rowinson. I looked around the room and realised that all we had yet to collect were handguns. I grabbed a Berretta and, dropping to my stomach, crawled forward and peeked around the door. I took aim on the elder Rowinson, Barry, and dropped him, a whole clip of ammo slamming into his body. Liam dropped from the bomb bay, turning a half summersault on the way down and landed. I pointed out the younger brother and Liam spoke through his radio mike.  
'Graeme, he's hanging on the far end, can you see him'  
'I got him Chief.' Graeme must have been sitting in the rear gunners seat, because, just as I ducked into the storage room for another load, Graeme swept the minigun across the back wall and I heard David Rowinson fall from his perilous perch and crash to the floor. I laughed as I tossed another pile of weapons up into the bomb bay and leapt up into it.

What I saw scared me half to death. I saw Liam leaning over Graeme, who was lying flat on the floor, blood pooling around them. I gasped and dashed forward. Liam was trying to stop the bleeding from Graeme's leg, and by the looks of it, he wasn't having much luck. I came to a controlled stop next to the two men, Graeme's left upper leg was covered in blood, Liam was also covered, and I just hoped that none of it was his. Graeme was pale and drawn. I stared at Liam and he stared back at me.  
'What the hell happened?' I asked, taking a firm grip on Graeme's thigh and applying pressure, giving Liam a few seconds to take a breath and organize his thoughts.  
'He fainted cold away after nailing the other Rowinson, must have been the shock.' Liam shoved another gauze pack under my hands and I applied more pressure. Liam yanked a large bandage from the med-kit and started wrapping it tightly around Graeme's thigh.

We rolled him onto the mattress and secured him in safely. Then I leapt for the pilot's chair and kicked the engines over. Liam dove forward and yelled 'Wait, we still have gear on the ground.' I nodded and set the autopilot and sniper features and slid out of the chair and dropped my knees beside the hatch and slid into the drop harness and slid the rest of the way out off the Strike Eagle. Liam handed me all kinds of explosives and I shoved them out of the way, loading in a slightly less organized manner. Liam threw me the last of our equipment, half a crate of minigun belts; I grabbed his hands and hauled him up. He started scooping up all the small arms and explosives and started packing them into all kinds of storage places. I slipped back into the pilot's seat and gunned the engine, slipping out off the hanger and blasted off into the sky, leaving the shattered remains of the airbase in our wake.

I threw Liam my tracker and he caught it and slipped up next to me.  
'I read them on the move again, heading North East, aiming for Minnesota. I read them on a private plane.' I nodded and he relaxed against my chair and I let my hand move to rest against his chest, never taking my eyes off the consoles. Liam dozed next to me and I couldn't help but think about how stiff he was going to be when he woke up. I smiled softly and turned east South East and headed for a comfortable bunk and some much needed sleep.

I heard Liam groan as he woke up and realised where he had dozed off. I flicked over to autopilot and helped him stand up. He yelped as his abused muscles were forced to stretch and hold his body upright. I threw his arm across my shoulder and helped him sink onto the mattress next to Graeme. He sighed and settled back into the welcome softness. He smiled softly and his eyes drifted closed, I grabbed a second blanket and tucked it tightly around him and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled drowsily and drifted off to sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

THE HELL WITH THIS 10:24 AM SATURDAY 25TH AUGUST 2000 DIXON, MISSOURI & MINNEAPOLIS, MINNESOTA

I watched the consoles again and spotted another air force base and I slowly dropped into their controlled airspace. I grabbed a little booklet from the console and flicked through until I found the Missouri entry and broadcast the correct details to the base. 'Very well Free Wind, we welcome you home.' I smiled and dropped lower, spinning around and drifting into the landing path. Graeme came limping up beside me and smiled, his arm resting on my shoulder as I slowed us right down and came to a perfect landing.  
'Hey, great work. You figured out the entry.' I grinned and pointed back to the rear section.  
'Graeme do me a favour. I only told the base about one crew member, please hide Liam and yourself.' Graeme nodded and headed to the rear, he gently woke Liam up and lowered him behind a collection of cargo crates, and then he slid behind some others, pulling some general weapons over himself, and lay still.

I popped the canopy, slid out, and was greeted by the base commander. He seemed pleased to see me.  
'Ah, welcome home Captain Hunter.' I stared at him and decided to run with it, and then a name came to mind.  
'Always a pleasure Major Coranlea, I need some weapons, I'm on my way to a secret mission.' Richard Coranlea smiled and nodded, waving forward the reloaders and they set to work on reloading the missile docks with Sidewinders, and the minigun with fresh belts.

It only took a short while, the whole time I stayed next to the ladder, keeping guard and ready to go. When the last missile was secured, I swung up and into the cockpit and with a roar I leapt the Strike Eagle from the asphalt and turned back to the base and dropped a single missile on it. There was a massive explosion and I thanked Graeme for installing the sensor package that could tell whether a missile had a tracking device in it or not. 'All clear you pair.' Liam and Graeme popped back out of their hiding places and resumed their places. Liam drifted back to sleep and Graeme slid into the gunners' seat.

I heard some kind of Marine chatter across the radio line and smiled, 'Caroline, I'm really worried about Death Dog, he still hasn't come back'  
'Would you stop worrying, he's going to be fine. You know him; he's probably just gone for a walk, he did say he was going to watch behind us'  
'That doesn't explain where Austin is. He left not long after Xavier with a promise to catch up'  
'OK; now I'm worried. That was days ago. We should have heard something by now'  
I smiled and drew my tracker from its pouch.

Unit 1-deactivated Unit 2-active sight-Claire Unit 3-active sight-Caroline Unit 4-deactivated Unit 5-active sight-Black Hunter

I tapped the button for Claire and lifted the phone to my ear.  
'Hello, Claire Malastare speaking'  
'Hello Claire, I have some news for you'  
'Who are you'  
'A special messenger, whose name is Death'  
'What is the message'  
'The message is clear; Death Dog is dead, Austin is dead and you pair are next.' I growled 'what…who…how'  
'Goodbye Claire and watch out, cause I'm coming for you.' I hit the end button and cut the call, knowing that she would be way too scared to try any thing stupid now.

I did a quick scan of the local area and was satisfied that there was no immediate danger, so I switched on the autopilot, slid from the seat and headed aft. Liam was still sleeping; Graeme was sitting on one of the crates, looking at a photo. I walked over to him, hoping to have a decent talk to him about all kinds of stuff. He looked up at my approach and went to slide the picture out of sight,  
'What's the photo of, if you don't mind my asking'  
'It's of an old friend, the only other person who really understood me.' I slid up onto the crate next to Graeme and he held the picture out to me. I took it and held it as though it was the most precious item in the world, even though the person in the photo was nothing to do with me. I just took a quick look at it, knowing full well that Graeme wanted to put it away. But something about the photo leapt out at me and I took a closer look and nearly dropped the photo. It was my brother, on his first day as a pilot trainee, standing there with Graeme, both men smiling and happy, Graeme looked like he'd just come back from a mission and Zeke was all spit and polish in his dress uniform. I had almost forgotten what a handsome youth he had been; at a neat 6 feet tall with russet coloured hair and soft green eyes, well proportioned and muscular, I realised just how great my loss had been, Graeme had been watching me and had taken the photo from my lax grip and slid it back inside his jacket.  
'What's the matter, Falcon'  
'I know that man in the photo; it's my brother, Zeke.' Graeme nodded slowly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close and trying his best to help me feel better.

I couldn't really explain how I felt; the pain of my brother's death weighed heavily on me, knowing he had someone else to share his dream meant a lot to me because I had never been there for him. I had tried to help him as much as I could, but I was just never around enough to listen to him. 'It's just nice to know that there was always someone else around to listen to him and for him to share his dreams and aspirations with, I was never there for him and when I finally got off a mission I couldn't get a pass to go see him, and then I return to base one day and I received the news that he's been killed.' 'Falcon, that's terrible. He wanted me to tell you something if I saw you. Zeke said to tell you 'no matter what separates us, no matter what lies in the way, I will always care about you and I know you will always be there for me.' I never understood why he asked me to remember the message; I guess he thought I'd eventually meet you.' I smiled softly and reached into a pocket on the inside of my vest and withdrew two items. One was a photo; a similar one to Graeme's and the other was a letter. I passed them both to Graeme and he looked at them. 'Yeah, this was the photo he wanted, said it showed more of my personality. I thought it showed our friendship better that the other one.' he unfolded the letter and I saw his eyebrows shoot up. Zeke had written the letter and I could tell that Graeme recognized the handwriting. I gently took the photo from his hand and slipped it away before rising to my feet and returning to the consoles and flicking it off autopilot. I looked over my shoulder and was struck dumb as I watched Graeme draw his knees up to his chest and start crying, my heart went out to him, and I didn't know what to do. I turned back around just as the Dark Hell was hit with some kind of missile and I heard the alert sirens for a minor hull breach. I dropped the Strike Eagle lower and spun it around, bringing it to a semi controlled and rough landing. Graeme went flying across the hold but was quickly caught by Liam who had rolled himself free of the bed and stood up, bringing his arms up and swinging Graeme down onto the mattress. I jumped from the seat and leapt backwards just as the entire canopy was assaulted by all manner of shit and finally broke under the hail of gunfire, I looked at Liam and he rolled across the floor and swung the side of a cargo crate down and I was amazed, inside the crate was a fully loaded gattling gun, Graeme kicked another crate open and produced two M-16's and I drew my Remington and MP-7 and took a careful bead on the top of the shattered remnants of the canopy.

Nobody came in, so Graeme flicked a switch on a nearby control panel and two little screens lit up, showing several people laying Thermite Amatol demolition charges in a close circle around the Dark Hell. I looked at Graeme, eyes wide and he gulped. Liam took a closer look and yelped.  
'That's Mal McPherson, there's no doubt.' he uttered as he pointed out a man standing on the very edge of the tarmac, next to a Chinook helicopter and shouting orders into a radio mike. I switched my radio onto rove and caught him out.  
'Blue team, cover the rear. Red team, keep your sights on the cockpit, they'll come out'  
'Roger that Sir.' 'Reading you loud and clear, Sir,' I passed Liam the earpiece and he smiled, nodding slowly, a plan hopefully forming in his head.  
'Initiate the timers.' I looked carefully at the screen and watched the men press the red timer. Red meant 30 seconds. I leapt from the floor and dove forward, keeping my head below the edge of the cockpit I reached up and tossed four flash bang grenades out and waited for the distraction before hitting the Vertical thrusters and sent us skyward. Graeme scrabbled for the gunner's chair and launched a pair of sidewinders at the now rising chopper and blew it out of the sky.  
'Stay low and fly for Clinton, Illinois, we have a supply station there.' I slid out of the seat and passed the controls to Graeme, who had found a breathing mask and was properly suited up for this kind of stunt.

Liam was sitting in the far back, facing backwards, I settled down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He seemed more relaxed now, as if some great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
'I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Graeme.' I looked at him, unsure of what he meant exactly.  
'I didn't do anything, he's the one who taught me so much, all I did was listen to what he wanted to say and not judge him.' Liam smiled softly, 'That's just what I'm talking about. See, he's tired of telling me everything, he needs someone else to listen to him and be there for him, not just me.' I nodded slowly and smiled, Liam was right, all Graeme needed was a new friend to talk to and we had always known about each other, so it was kind of logical that I would be his friend.

I smiled softly at Liam, relaxing back against him, my eyes slowly drifting closed.  
'Sleep, my fair soldier, you've done well.' my eyes closed fully and let sleep claim me for the first time in a couple of days. 


	14. Chapter 14

MORE HELL MIDDAY SUNDAY 28 AUGUST 2000 CLINTON, ILLINOIS & WAUTOMA, WISCONSIN

I was awoken by a loud slamming sound and looked up. Graeme looked down and smiled apologetically and crouched down.  
'Sorry, didn't mean to wake you like that. We've landed and I had to grab the parts listing so I can find the parts I need.' I smiled and attempted to stand up, but Liam still had his arms wrapped around me. I tapped his shoulder and he awoke, looked around and smiled, letting me go and standing us both up in one fluid movement.  
'Show off.' I uttered as I strode forward and vaulted out. Liam had walked forward just after me, and I heard his applause as I hit the ground. I turned around and bowed towards the plane before Liam leapt out too.

I don't know if he meant to bungle the landing or not, but boy did he yell when he hit the ground and rolled heavily onto one shoulder, my first reaction was to dive forward and cover Liam from Graeme's dismounting flip.  
'He'll be ok; you just concentrate on getting the Dark Hell ready to fly. Liam is my responsibility.' Graeme nodded and dashed into the hanger again, parts manual in hand. I gently rolled Liam off his shoulder and onto his back, resting him back against me, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He looked up at me, the pain was so evident in his face, and my heart broke for him. I felt so helpless and that was what hurt me so much.  
'Falcon, you have to help me.' 'Just tell me how, Liam. What have you done to yourself?' his eyes were so full of pain that I just couldn't help myself. I gently swung him up into my arms and struggled to my feet, Liam was able to hop along on one foot, I could see the pain on his face and I had a sinking suspicion that the damage could have been quite severe, so I knew I had to think of something better. I looked around the compound quickly, taking in everything, but not seeing any way to make things any easier until I saw the buggy sitting near the corner of one of the buildings.  
'Liam, I need you to wait here, I'm going to find a way to make this easier.' he groaned as I helped him re-settle himself on the tarmac and I raced for the buggy.

It was nothing special, just a little two-seater golf buggy; it was just the thing I needed to make things somewhat easier. I keyed the cart into action and shot across the tarmac and came to a perfect halt next to Liam just as Graeme raced from the hanger and leapt up into the cockpit and taxied the Dark Hell inside. I picked Liam up again and deposited him neatly into the buggy before diving into the driver's seat and roaring into the same building.

As soon as the doors had closed with a crunch, Liam stood up and checked his watch.  
'Two minutes thirty five, not a bad effort for a first time, but I hope you have plans to get a lot better than that.' I stared at him; my mouth fell open when I clicked it had all been a competition.  
'How dare you scare me like that Liam. That's just not called for.' I spun on my heel and stalked away towards the door, but it was Graeme who called me back.  
'Falcon, wait. It was my idea, I wanted to see just how fast you could react to stressful situations, and this just happened to be the situation Liam happened to chose. I was not expecting it either, that was why I approached when he first fell, but after I had recognized the signs I backed off.' I was not in the mood for this sort of a waste of time, but I knew that Graeme was telling the truth. Somehow, through his direct and yet caring manner he conveyed the simple truth that he would never lie to me and I trusted him. I slowly turned back to face them, a smile spreading across my face as I realised that Liam and Graeme would be continuously be testing and teasing me until this mission was over and that was something that scared me somewhat.

Liam scrabbled up onto the Dark Hell and settled behind the cockpit, Graeme boosted me up and I sat on the nose cone and we began the task arduous of removing the shattered remains of the old canopy and restoring the new one into its proper place. Graeme manned the controls for the crane that lifted the new one up after we had pushed the old one free.

'What's the latest on the Marines?' Liam called over the sound of the crane. I looked down at my wrist console and almost fell off the Dark Hell when I noticed their location. 'They have just passed above us,' I did some quick calculations in my head. 'They're in the 11 o'clock from Minnesota to Wisconsin.' Liam nodded slowly and signalled to Graeme to swing the new cockpit cover around and together we secured it down. 'Graeme get the Dark Hell moving, we have us a plane to catch.' Graeme leapt from the crane as we rolled off the Dark Hell. 'Hang on a minute; I'm not as fast as I was two days ago.' Liam and I looked at each other before we turned as one and walked back to Graeme'  
'Sorry about that Graeme, but you're right, we need to slow down and organise our thoughts. Falcon, why are we flying along a completely different path to the Marines'  
'If we fly along the same path as the Marines, we are going to have a lot more trouble from other Marines and our competitors, Malastare is not stupid, she will have the other Marines watching her back for her, so by flying further south and rarely crossing her path, then we can avoid more Marines and drop a few more competitors, because if you look at their tactics, no one is directly following Claire'  
'That is a smart idea.' Graeme whistled and Liam nodded.  
'Come on, let's fly.' Graeme yelled as he climbed up the ladder with Liam, right behind him. I leapt up and grabbed the leading edge of the port wing and flicked myself up into a handstand before rolling back to my feet and sliding into the cockpit sideways, my legs swung through first and I slid in, Liam smiled as I rolled to a stop next to his feet.  
'Man you're a show off.' Liam grinned.  
'I am not; I just like to challenge myself more than normal people do.' Liam shook his head as he leapt up and executed a sharp front flip before landing behind me, I turned just as he stumbled backwards and fell flat on ass.  
'You try that again and you're gonna bruise more than your pride.' I smiled as Liam stood up and prepared to flip the other way.  
'Hey Graeme, come and check this out, Liam's gonna attempt a back flip in the bomb bay.' 'Hang on, just let me switch over and I'll be there.' I heard the sound of the auto pilot engaging and Graeme emerged, his eyes glancing around the bay before resting on Liam, who swung his arms up over his head, checking his range before he leapt up and rolled backwards, but he had not seen or felt the rail that was hanging down lower than the rest of the roof just behind his head. Clonk, Thud. Liam hit the floor hard and lay still, Graeme dove forward and rolled Liam over, pulling him into a half upright position against his chest.  
'Chief, Chief can you hear me.' Liam cracked one eye open and grinned softly.  
'I'll give you that one Falcon.' his head lolled to one side as he passed out cold. Graeme gently picked Liam up and laid him out on the mattress that I folded down from the wall.  
'He'll be fine Graeme, just get us moving more towards Frankfort, Kentucky, I'll sit with Liam'  
'Well alright, if you insist, Falcon, I'll call you if I need help.'

I lost track of how long I sat next to Liam, I think it was close to twelve hours straight, my hand rested in his and I could see the massive egg that was growing on his forehead. Liam woke occasionally, only ever long enough to have a drink and to reassure us both that he was safe before he crashed back into unconsciousness. I felt so sorry for him; if it hadn't been for me wanting to show off my skills then he would never have tried a back flip in such an enclosed space. 'Hey Falcon, how long have I been out for?' I smiled softly and kissed Liam gently, our lips met briefly but the contact meant the world to him.  
'About twelve of thirteen hours, I'm not real sure.' I uttered as I took a glimpse at my watch.  
'Oh, that's just great. I feel like shit. Remind me what the hell happened.' I smiled as I stood up and he followed me with his eyes. I stood in the same spot as Liam had and did a forward flip and he smiled. 'I remember that bit.' I nodded and leapt up again and flipped backwards, my hands brushing the bar he had KO'd himself on, being shorter made it easier for me to succeed.  
'That's what you hit, my friend, you have to try and be more careful.' I slid back in next to Liam and held his hand, his eyes closed again and I kissed him again before slipping out from my perch and heading forwards.  
'Incoming!' Graeme hollered and I dove forward and grabbed the gunner's seat and pulled myself in.  
'Graeme give me weapons control'  
'I don't have it, that last impact must have knocked it out.' I nodded and slid to the rear again.  
'Liam, I need you to get into the gunners seat and tell me when weapons control comes back online.' he nodded and I hauled him up, he slowly walked to the chair and fastened himself in. he looked like hell and I couldn't blame him.  
'Graeme, I need you to open the bomb bay, don't argue, just do it. We're sitting ducks.' I strapped myself into one of Liam and Graeme's drop harnesses, grabbed a toolkit, high altitude breathing mask and a stinger missile.  
'open it now!' the doors sprang open and I took a quick aim on the trailing chopper and fired, blowing it from the sky before throwing the spent missile casing back into the bomb bay and swinging myself forwards, finding the damaged panel and yanking it open. Inside I saw nothing but smoke and charred wiring, I hoped that that was not the problem, I was hoping for a simple loose connection.  
'Graeme, what colour are the weapons systems wiring.' I knew he would have done a colour chart and have it close at hand in the cockpit. I could have figured it out by myself, but I knew that was not the right thing to do.  
'Red wiring is for primary weapons systems, purple is auxiliary. Be careful.' I could tell he was worried. I took a look around at the wiring and found the red collection of wires and checked it all over, there was nothing there that was an obvious problem.  
'Try it again Liam. Otherwise I may need you to switch over to auxiliary.' 'Still got nothing, switching over to auxiliary now,' I pushed myself backwards slightly just in case something went wrong.  
'Still got nothing Falcon, keep trying.' I swung back forwards and dug underneath the red wiring and found purple. I did another quick sweep of the wiring and found two wires had been deliberately cut; something had been fused into this cut. I took a quick look at it and panicked.  
'Graeme get down now, we have a bomb in the wiring, I repeat, there is a bomb in the…' I had no time to finish the warning, because at just that moment, the bomb blew, sending electrical impulses through the entire auxiliary system before infecting the primary controls. I climbed hand over hand back to the bomb bay and rolled inside; hitting the manual release and pulling the doors shut alone.  
'Falcon, we're going down. Strap yourself onto one of the chairs, we're going to have to eject and loose the plane'  
'Wait, I have a base near here with a Catcher hidden in it, I'll get it.' I ripped through my pack until I found another transmitting device and flicked it on. The screen glowed with several options, I hit the catcher and it awoke, I looked over Graeme's shoulder for the coordinates and typed them in, the catcher rumbled to life and emerged from the ground, just off our left wing. 'What the hell is that thing?' Graeme called back.  
'Jet Catcher, specially designed by me for use in extreme situations like this.' the catcher's massive steel and iron arm swung up, a steel cable net trailing behind it and we sailed straight into the net, stopping in an instant, the catcher gently settled us onto the ground and we all jumped out. Liam was looking a lot better, except for the lump on his head.  
'That was crazy. I can't believe the Dark Hell was wired like that, it's gonna take ages to fix that.' I smiled softly and sent the catcher back into the base while I stood there with Liam and Graeme. I heard a rustling noise and as I spun to look behind me, I saw several men hiding in the scrub and I dove forward, tackling Liam and Graeme forward, but I felt the bite of something into the back of my shoulder, I looked at Liam and saw a tranquiliser dart in his shoulder and I guessed Graeme had one too. I crashed into darkness as I hit the ground.

I must have been asleep for ages, because the next thing I remember was waking up in the back of a truck, heading roughly west, I looked around the area I was sitting in and saw several men checking over all my gear, as well as Liam and Graeme's. I shook my head softly and felt so low, I had failed to keep Liam and Graeme safe, and I felt like I had betrayed them. I saw Liam awaken and Graeme too, they both looked around, judging by the expression on Liam's face I guessed he'd realised the same thing I did, there was no escape from this situation.  
'Hey Chief, they're awake.' I looked up, catching a glimpse of two men standing up and walking back to where I was sitting, one of them picked Liam up and threw him next to me while the other guy shoved Graeme against my other shoulder.  
'Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Bounty Hunters Black Hunter and Liam Clarkson, as well as a third unknown figure, we shall have to find out who you are'  
'Hey, Dominic, we have an ID on the third guy, his name is Graeme Knoxer and he's the pilot for Liam.' I looked up again at this Dominic and realised where I had seen him before. He still had that wolfish hair cut, with the back left long and dreadlocked while the top and sides were cut real short. I had always liked the look but now that I was older I realised that it was just plain ugly. I now realized that I preferred guys that were slightly better groomed, beards were cool but the stupid hair styles were just that… stupid! I could not believe that I had been caught out by him; I had always been smarter than he could ever dream of being. I looked across at Liam and saw the massive bruise spreading across his face, it never even clicked that his glasses were missing.  
'Still can't find anything legitimate to do, Saurian?' he looked down at me, bug-eyed. Then his eyes glowed as he hauled me up to my feet and got a good look at my face.  
'Well if it isn't Emily Hunter. I thought the Marine Corps would have killed you.' he threw me back down next to the others and stalked away. Liam looked at me.  
'You know that guy?' I nodded slowly; I had hoped this subject would never rise again 'He and I go back a long time, we had gone through school together, he always put me down and I hated him for it, then one day I had walked up to him and hit him, putting all my hatred for him behind the punch and I knocked him flying and from that day forth he vowed he would kill me.' Liam looked around and his face brightened a bit, I followed his gaze and noticed we were entering a courtyard and above us stood an ancient building. 'I don't think we're in America anymore.' Graeme added as we stopped. Saurian kicked open the back door and light flooded in, Liam cursed and I finally realised his glasses were missing, I stood just behind his shoulder and gently signalled that he should keep his eyes closed until we were inside. He nodded and trusted my judgement and we were hauled out of the truck and shoved towards the door, Graeme stood behind Liam's other shoulder and together we guarded his flanks and tried to protect him. I could feel that Liam was uncomfortable so I leaned froward a little bit and whispered in his ear.  
'Don't worry Liam; Graeme has your other flank. We'll protect you.' he nodded and relaxed enough to make it easier for us to protect him.

We passed under the archway and Dominic signalled to his men.  
'Hell Rangers, now is our chance to rise up the ranks of Bounty Hunters and take what is ours. Kill them.' Liam tensed as we were surrounded by the sound of guns being raised, but I was already on the move, I always kept my special knife hidden in the back of my vest and I slid it out and cut my bonds free before throwing it with deadly accuracy and I pinned Dominic to the wall behind him, my knife had been spinning when I had throw it making it extremely difficult to remove. Liam rolled to the ground and I dove left, and towards Dominic, taking his rifle and lining up each and every soldier, thankfully he had only managed to get a handful of men to back him, I dropped all six soldiers before they even had a chance. Graeme rolled forwards and grabbed a knife from a pouch on a dead guy's leg and cut himself and Liam free, Liam patted down his pockets and found another pair of glasses which he slipped on before coming to stand beside me, I felt so hollow, I had always liked Dominic but he had always been way too interested in causing trouble to have even cared. I approached him slowly, knowing full well how much pain he was in.  
'I'm sorry Dominic; this is your fault, not mine. If you had only listened to what I had tried teaching you last time we met, this would never have happened. I wish I could turn back time and tell you the truth but it is too late for that, so you will have to die with the knowledge that I once loved you, you pushed me away constantly but I still loved you.' I turned away and felt his hand reach for me I turned around again and shook my head. 'It is too late now, I found someone who won't treat me that way.' I ran to Liam and he held me close, Graeme brought up the rifle he had picked up and aimed at Dominic, I buried my face against Liam's chest and heard the gunshot; I choked back tears and raised my head. Graeme had been kind enough to end his pain quickly, one shot through the forehead and Dominic 'Saurian' Rientrain was dead. I felt something lift from my heart as I stared at the slumped figure of my old crush yet I still saw him as an enemy.  
'Saurian is it over. Saurian, come in.' I looked at Liam and realised that he recognised that voice.  
'Wild Raiders.' we uttered together as we dove for the left side of the archway, each of us holding two FAMAS assault rifles. I pointed Graeme to the right hand side and I nicked up a ladder on the wall and stood on top of the archway, looking down the barrels of the twin rifles and I whistled. It was a tune that Dominic had always whistled to tell his friends that the coast was clear, Liam and Graeme pressed themselves against their respective walls and I crouched down before the remaining six men from Wild Raiders came through the gate and we attacked as one. They never stood a chance. I saw each man drop, hit several times, but there was one man who managed to evade the greatest amount of heavy fire by ducking into an alcove under my feet, it seemed like something I would do, but I also felt a connection to this man. I hit the controls for my radio, 'Liam, Graeme, avoid the man under me, he's mine to deal with'  
'You got it Falcon'  
'Damn it Falcon, couldn't you call earlier, I already hit him once, through the shoulder, he'll live, he won't be as much trouble to you now though.  
'Thanks for that Liam, you guys keep it up here, I've got me a problem to solve.'

I saw that man look up at me and something flashed across my vision, I didn't really see it, but I knew I should pay attention to what ever it was, this was the same man as before, I lunged to the side as a flare pod landed next to me and broke open. I picked up the shattered remains and my jaw dropped, inside was a picture of my brother, standing with Dominic and both of them were smiling and happy, I didn't understand what this meant. I flicked through the other stuff and something glinted in sun and I picked it out. In my hand rested my brother's dog tags, I had never thought I would get my hands on them, yet here they were. I drew the chain out and there was a letter attached, written in my brothers formalised writing and I felt a great weight lifted off my shoulders.

To my dearest sister Emily,  
I just wanted you to know that I am finally willing to give up on my dreams, I have not long seen what you do for a living and I must say that I am disgraced to call you my sister, I always thought my sister had a legal job and would someday come to find out what really happened. Unfortunately, that is not the case so I was forced to throw aside the badge of Zeke Hunter and become Andrew Mulvrey, head of The Wild Raiders, the newest Bounty Hunting unit. Sleep well sister dear, knowing that I will find you and I will kill you. There will be no escape for you or whatever friends you have to back you up. I have never been strong enough to beat you before now, now I am so you need to beware of me. I will stop at nothing to get to you. Yet I know that one thing can and will stop me; Aaron Lockleed is a powerful fighter and I fear for my life as I know that he is after me. I am not telling you this so you can help me; I am telling you this so you know what to expect for I know I will die. I have no fear of death; my fear is that I will turn out like you. I will always have to deal with the shame of having you as my sister but I know that when you die, my shame will die with you. I have tried to save you the conventional way just to let you know the pain that I have felt. I loved you like a brother should but when I was told you were dead, something broke inside me. I would have been avenged if I had not found out that you were not dead, only lost to my love.

Catch you around A.Mulvrey 

I saw the man break cover and run, I leapt over the wall and slid down the rope there and raced after him, he was fast, but I knew that if I kept with him I could out run him. He tripped and I caught up with him, he rolled over and I saw true fear in his eyes. 'Please, don't kill me, Black Hunter. I was only trying to save my skin.' 'I don't care what you were doing; I just want your name.' I swung both my rifles up, lining his head up, not in the mood for stuffing around.  
'I am Andrew Mulvrey. I beg you, don't kill me.' I stared down at what my brother had turned into and I knelt down next to him, sliding my bandana off, hoping he would recognise me under all the grime.  
'Emily, is that you?' he squinted, trying to bring my face into better focus, I was a mess and I knew it.  
'Yes Zeke, it's me.' I smiled softly, I had finally told my brother the truth, he had been told by other people, and I knew it was a relief for him to be able to see it with his own eyes though. My brother dove for me, my first instinct was to shoot, but all he wanted was a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and felt him relax, as if he had been worried I no longer cared about him.  
'I'll always be there for you Zeke, no matter the distance between us, I will always hold you close to my heart. You are all I live for.' Zeke buried his head against my shoulder and I felt his hot tears soak through my shirt, I drew him closer and he seemed content to sit there holding tight to me, holding to the truth as tight as he could.

I saw Liam and Graeme crest the hill and waved them away, Liam shook his head and pointed behind me, and I turned and leapt for my feet, dragging Zeke with me, for on the next rise stood another shadowy figure. Graeme grabbed up a pair of field binoculars and handed them to me, I took a close look at the man before shaking my head and passing the binoculars across to Zeke.  
'You recognise the guy?' he pressed the glasses to his eyes for a brief moment before he dropped them and charged away from us. I darted after him, only to hear the sound of a gun going off and Zeke fell. I ran faster, listening as Liam and Graeme drew this stranger's fire away from Zeke and me. I rolled him over and saw the massive bullet wound in his chest, I closed my eyes, knowing that this was truly the end, and then I felt a soft hand brush my cheek.  
'Thanks for caring sis; it means the world to me'  
'Zeke no, don't you give up, you're stronger then that'  
'Falcon, watch out for Aaron Lockleed, the man who caused you this pain, he will chase you down until the end. Take care and I love you Emily.' I took his hand and rocked him, not wanting his last moment to come. Liam and Graeme approached, but upon seeing Zeke was dying they turned and walked down the hill. I held my brother close until I saw and felt his last breath leave him. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I struggled to my feet, leaving my brother lying on the grass.  
'The time has come for our paths to separate. The time has come for me to say goodbye.' I reached down and broke the amulet from around his neck before attaching it to a matching necklace that I always wore. The two parts fitted together as a whole and I felt as though all the weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

I turned from my brother and walked away, I felt torn between the boy my brother once was and the man my brother had become. I knew that I should not let the fact of my brother's betrayal get to me, for some reason it absolutely ate at me. I sook my head as I walked down the hill, and then I felt an impulse to do something I hadn't done for years. I lay down on the grass and rolled down the hill, I felt so alive that I no longer cared.

Liam caught me at the bottom and I was happy to be there with him.  
'So what's the next part of the plan?' Graeme asked as he swept his gaze across the open plains, keeping a sharp eye out for Lockheed.  
'Graeme, have you ever flown an FA-18?' his eyes lit up 'No, but I do know how.' I pointed across the plains and to his great surprise; a small jeep emerged from the ground.  
'How the hell did you know that was there?' I grinned and drew the second fragment of the medallion from around my neck.  
'Blame it on my brother, he had a base here and I now have control of it.' Liam grinned as I brought the jeep to a controlled stop and leapt in, disengaged the remote control and smiled broadly.  
'we can check out the gear he's stockpiled and take something useful to get us back to one of my bases and back on Claire's tail.' Liam, Graeme both leapt in as well, and I gunned the engine and took off, racing for the open base door and a chance at finding all my brothers secrets.

I rolled the jeep into the centre of the hanger and Graeme leapt out.  
'Chief, I see an F111, F/A-18, and oh my lord, Chief, I see a Black Hawk.' I tore my gaze from the stockpiles I was checking over and watched Graeme dash for a partially uncovered Black Hawk chopper.  
'Careful Graeme, watch out for…' 'Whoa shit, someone get me down from here.' he hollered. Liam laughed as he came to a sudden halt under Graeme.  
'What are you doing hanging around up there?' 'Getting a good view on the surrounding area, what does it look like?' I shook my head. 'Hang on a minute Graeme, the control should be around here somewhere. Ah, here we are.' I yanked a large lever and the net Graeme was tangled in came crashing to the floor at the same time as all the lights came on. I looked over my shoulder and found an empty net where there should have been a Graeme. Liam was still pointing at the roof as I came back out into full view.  
'Graeme, are you all right?' I looked up again and couldn't help myself any longer. I burst into laughter at Graeme hanging from a power generator strung up to the roof. It was very bizarre.  
'I think I can make it across to the Black Hawk and down.' Liam looked around the hanger before disappearing around behind something with a yell.  
'Hang on Graeme, I've got an idea.' I looked at where Liam had gone but saw nothing useful. Then we both heard it. Vrrrrrrrroooooommmm I looked over my other shoulder and saw Liam had found a cherry picker of all things. I shook my head at the sheer audacity of this moment. Graeme tucked his feet up under himself and Liam moved the picker closer.

Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk! I looked up just as the bar Graeme was hanging off came loose and almost as though in slow motion, Graeme dropped down, I turned away, knowing that this could be a messy accident.  
'Gotcha,' I heard yelled above the noise of the cherry picker.  
'Liam, cut the engine,' I hollered and Liam backed away, giving me a clear view of Graeme hanging from a one handed grip with Aaron Lockleed. Liam and I whipped our rifles up, a pointless gesture but one that was so deeply ingrained that there was no thought behind the action.  
'Guys, do you mind!' Graeme hollered.  
'Let him go!' Liam yelled back. I stared at Liam.  
'Are you crazy, Graeme'll be killed?' Liam took a second look around and realised I was right.  
'You had better make your decision fast, I can't hold him forever.' Lockleed called. I drew my grappling hook, aimed for a spot next to Graeme's head, and fired. Thud, I hit the spooler and drew myself up next to them. I tied my spare rope to a girder next to my head and let the rest slowly fall away.

Up close Aaron Lockleed was handsome, with light brown hair that fell just below his ears, a moustache, a good three days of stubble and some sort of tattoo of flames running three quarters of the way down his left arm. I took Graeme's other arm and swung him onto the rope under me and he slid down. Liam caught him at the bottom and took him off to the side. I held my hand out to Aaron and he smiled softly before taking my hand and allowing me to swing him across to the rope too. He had the most amazing blue eyes and I smiled softly to myself as I lowered myself down after him.

Liam grabbed Aaron at the base and dragged him away before hooking into him. 'Liam lay off him. You should be thanking him, not attacking him.' Liam hesitated for a second and Aaron scrambled away from him and stood beside me.  
'You're right Falcon. Sorry about that, I'm just a bit protective about Graeme, we've been together for years.' Liam offered his hand and Aaron took it, still a bit nervous but that was to be expected. 'What are you doing here?' Aaron looked down at his feet before answering.  
'I wanted to apologise for shooting your friend back on the hill.' I nodded before slinging my arm around his shoulder and guiding him away from Liam and Graeme.  
'You pair see about getting a transport rigged to fly. We have some discussing to do.' I led Aaron to a small apartment sort of thing in the farthest reaches of the compound and ushered him inside.

He collapsed onto the couch and I sat on the chair opposite, my mind was full of questions, but he deserved a chance to explain.  
'I had been contracted to kill your brother, except I had no idea he was your brother. I was going to be payed well to kill Andrew Mulvrey; the only problem now is that in order to claim my reward I have to re animate the dead.' I cocked my head to the side; this was only making half sense.  
'Who payed you to kill him,' 'Dominic Rientrain was my contact.' I stared at him, the pain of that loss still too great. Aaron sat up and I leapt from my chair and dashed out of the room, I couldn't stand to look at him any longer, my mind was screaming at me to kill him yet my heart was screaming to let him explain more. I sat down in the kitchenette and cupped my face in my hands, I felt so helpless.  
'I'm sorry about what has happened. I know there is nothing I can do to bring your brother back, but please, I beg of you, forgive me. I offer you my services as a bodyguard and extra gun for as long as it takes for you to forgive my wrongs.' I looked at him through my tears and nodded, lost for words.

He knelt in front of me and pried my hands away from my face, I looked up at him and he smiled again. I was smitten; he was just so damn cute, like Ewan McGregor in Long Way Round ™, yet with more of a wild streak. I smiled again, knowing that it was no good trying to fight it but I still felt bad for betraying Liam. Love was a hard thing to be sure about, both felt right while only one was.

My hand fitted nicely into his, almost as though they were meant to be together. I smiled and stood, allowing Aaron to lead me back to the main room. I switched on the music system, the sweet melody of 'Dance with me' by 112 came through the speakers, and Aaron offered his hand to me. I took it and he spun me around, I took his other hand and together we spun around the room, I had never felt happier and I now realised that this was what I needed most of all. I smiled softly as the song changed to 'Back At One' by Brian McKnight and Aaron pulled my close and wrapped his arms around me, our foreheads touching and he kissed me, this first kiss was so much more romantic than the first kiss I had shared with Liam and I felt my heart go a fluttering out the window. 'Call an end to your alliance, fly away with me.' Aaron uttered and I nodded, realising now that Aaron was the right one for me. 'Just let me set trackers on them and all will be well,' I kissed him again and together we walked back across the hanger to where Liam and Graeme were scrambling all over the Black Hawk, their vests discarded at the jeep. I tucked a tracker unit into each vest and quickly erased all traces of them ever being placed there and adjusted the tags on my command unit too. Aaron smiled over my shoulder as I pointed out the finer points in the operation of the system.

Unit 1-active sight-Liam Clarkson Unit 2-active sight-Claire Unit 3-active sight-Caroline Unit 4-active sight-Graeme Unit 5-active sight-Black Hunter

'Falcon, this chopper's ready to fly. What are we doing with him?' Graeme called from the cargo hold.  
'Aaron is coming with us, like it or lump it. He has sworn to protect me until I feel he has earned the right to move on.' Liam stiffened visibly as Aaron and I climbed into the hold, and Aaron settled down right next to me. 'I don't like the idea of him sitting so close to you.' I glared at Liam.  
'Then don't think about it. He doesn't trust you or Graeme.' I yelled back. Aaron settled back against the wall beside me as Graeme lifted out of the hanger and buzzed to the southeast and back to the Dark Hell.

The flight back to my base was uneventful, I was constantly watching Liam and Graeme, keeping them under control and trying to protect Aaron. Liam was constantly watching over his shoulder, I never left Aaron alone long enough for Liam to have another crack at him. 


	15. Chapter 15

BETRAYAL 9:30 P.M MONDAY 29 AUGUST 2000 FRANKFORT, KENTUCKY & CENTRALIA, ILLINOIS

Graeme managed to get the Dark Hell up and running again in a couple of hours, Aaron and I stood off to one side as Liam and Graeme scrambled over the Dark Hell and did double and triple checks that everything was working well.  
'Liam, I want to call the alliance off.' Liam slid off the Dark Hell and approached me, Graeme only a couple of paces behind. Aaron looked terrified and dashed away, only to double back out of sight and attach several explosive devices to the Strike Eagle, in places they would never be found.  
'You can not just call off an alliance.' Liam stood over me; I clenched my fists and prepared to fight my way out.  
'Yes I can, I can no longer stand to work beside you, and the memory of Zeke is still too fresh. I need to get away from you'  
'If that's the reason, you should be getting rid of him, not us.' I shook my head.  
'There are certain things that tie us together that you can never understand. You have ten minutes to leave before hostile actions are taken against you.' Liam looked at Graeme briefly before leaping for the cockpit, Graeme only seconds behind him. They taxied out and blasted away, leaving nothing but a dim memory.  
'All is set according to your orders.' Aaron handed me a remote detonator and I slipped it into the same pouch as the tracker remote.  
'This is gonna be a fun run for the finish.' I grinned as Aaron took my hand and guided me towards an AV-8B Advanced Harrier. I laughed as he swung into the cockpit and took the pilots chair.  
'You know how to fly this thing?' I called as I vaulted up behind him. 'Trained in them for eight years, I should know how to fly.' I smiled as I activated the roof hatch for the base and Aaron guided us out with the steadiest hands I had ever seen.

He smiled as we came out into open air and I was amazed to see the radar immediately light up with the last known position and bearings of the Marines.  
'Standard Marine tracking signals, we'll be able to follow them with no trouble at all.' 'Aaron, no. if we follow them directly, we are much more likely to be attacked. Aaron shrugged and spun the plane further south and adjusted his heading to follow Liam and Graeme again.  
'You don't have to worry about Manticorous, Donatal or Ashlecraft. I already disposed of them all.' I looked up in surprise and he grinned again.  
'Donatal was already dead when I found her in Wyoming. Manticorous was caught sleeping in Minnesota and Ashlecraft never even entered the fray.' I laughed as I crossed their names out on the list I had with me.  
'So it's just Liam and Graeme against us. This is bound to be an interesting race to the finish.' I added as the Dark Hell came up on the radar too.

He smiled he adjusted his heading again, flying somewhere between the Marine flight path and the Dark Hell's flight path. I had never felt so free. 'Do you mind if I switch over to auto pilot, there's something I want to show you?' I shook my head and heard the soft click as the autopilot took over and he strode back.  
'what is so important that it couldn't wait until we landed?' he grinned and shucked his shirt, the tattoo I had seen earlier on his arm wound all the way up, over his shoulder and down his back.

I was amazed at the way the dragon seemed to be alive. He smiled as he turned slowly around as my eyes saw the wonders of tattooists these days. The dragon was holding back the Celtic designs that coursed across his torso. I reached out, traced a single thread across his chest, and ended up losing it in a fancy Celtic knot over his heart. I had never seen a more detailed tattoo on anyone.  
'Cool huh?' I nodded and looked at the tail of the dragon as it spiralled around his waist 'What's written on the tail of the dragon?' I ran my fingers across what seemed to be some form of lettering.  
'nothing at all, that's just the way the tattoo was designed to look.' he grinned and kissed me lightly on the back of my hand before slipping his shirt back over his head and slipping back into the pilot's seat.

I grinned softly as I headed to the very back of the jet and snuggled down amongst the soft piles of stuff we had thrown in to sleep on. The last thing I heard was Aaron softly singing. 'I love you even when I'm sleeping, when I close my eyes you're everywhere.' I smiled again and tumbled into sleep. I was so used to catching sleep where and when ever I could that the time of the day was no problem. 


	16. Chapter 16

LOST AND FOUND 8:50 A.M TUESDAY 30 AUGUST 2000 OHIO-NEAR THE SCIOTO RIVER

The controls started bucking in Aaron's hands as we passed the outer boundary of my underground base. I leapt to my feet and flicked my tracker back onto radar mode.  
'What the hell is going on?' he yelled over his shoulder, trying his hardest to get the fighter back under control.  
'The Dark Hell has swung around behind us. Wild Kestrel is trying to break a missile lock, give her a bit of allowance to manoeuvre.' he let his grip relax a bit and she rolled left, the missiles passed above and below us, the top missile was so close I could have touched it.

I flicked my mobile phone out of its pouch and hit the speed dial for Liam's' personal phone.  
'Liam Clarkson speaking'  
'Take a hike Liam; we gave you a fair chance. I let you leave my base with your lives and your fighter. Leave well enough alone'  
'No such thing as a fair chance or leaving well enough alone in our industry, Falcon'  
'I can't believe you sometimes Liam. You know that someone is going to die. I would rather not have to force myself to make a choice because there is no way I can'  
'Hey, no hard feelings Falcon, it is either you or us and I have a good feeling that it will be you.' I immediately wished my phone had not been on speaker because at right that moment Aaron yelled back.  
'Then I will have to make sure you pair die.' my jaw dropped and I tried to make amends but Liam had hung up, I glared at Aaron as he swung the Wild Kestrel around in a wide arc and flew back over the Dark Hell, I saw Liam's' confused face for a second before we were past.

The two missiles from the Dark Hell came back around, missing us by meters and I heard the radio blare to life, for the first time, I heard genuine fear in Liam's voice and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.  
'Oh shit, eject! Eject!' twin explosions ripped through the canopy of the Dark Hell as Liam and Graeme both ditched their jet. I turned away from the scene but Aaron swung our plane back around, watching the two men fall away from their doomed fighter before…

BOOM!

I was dumbstruck and horrified as I watched the fireball spread out, chase after Liam and Graeme and finally dissipate as the remnants of the Dark Hell fell away from view. What I missed was a small fragment of fuselage that hit Graeme full in the chest. Aaron laughed as he spun our fighter away from the scene and prepared to resume the chase. I drew one of my Desert Eagles from its holster and pointed it at him.  
'Land now, we can't just leave them there. He pulled his hands away from the controls and flicked across to autopilot. I poked him in the temple again, the tears starting to form in my eyes.

He shrugged, nonchalantly. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him out of the chair and I slipped in just as he hit the side, I threw him a dirty look and he disappeared as I swung the Wild Kestrel back down and around to where the others had fallen.

I flicked my tracked over to heat seek mode and immediately noticed that unit four was cooling down. I overlaid the radar mode and found Graeme lying still and Liam next to him. My mind went into overdrive as everything flashed through my mind, here was the last link with my brother possibly dying; if not already dead and I was sitting with a man I hardly knew.

I accessed my mobile phone again; this time using the head set and activated the speed dial for Graeme, his number rattling in my ear. I knew that Graeme would not be likely to answer it but I really needed to speak with Liam. I was so lost in my pain that I could only dream of how much this situation was killing Liam.  
'Liam speaking, Graeme is indisposed at the moment. Can I take a message'  
'Liam, you were right, Lockleed is a bad egg, I never meant that to happen, please forgive me'  
'Falcon, relax, all is forgiven. Graeme is injured, it is life threateningly so he will need medical treatment, and the tracker you placed in his jacket has been damaged. We welcome your help. We have nothing left.' Aaron slowly approached me, his eyes flashing fire. Something told me that he was willing to die to keep the Wild Kestrel in the air, but there was no way I was just going to fly away from Liam and Graeme. I could not force myself to do it.  
'You're not seriously going to help them!' I yanked my trademark knife from its pouch and threw it, using the same technique I had used against Rientrain, the only technique that worked well with my knife. He hollered in agony and slid back against the rear bulkhead.

I dropped the Wild Kestrel lower still, trying to flick as little dust up as possible, I saw Liam trying to signal me to a safe landing zone, I swung my nose around and settled down in exactly the place he indicated. He smiled softly before running back to Graeme' side. I flicked the switch to open the bomb bay before I grabbed a length of rope from a storage crate and tightly secured Aaron's wrists together, he yelped as his shoulder wound ripped again, I grabbed my knife and wrenched it free before grabbing an old cloth and wrapping it around his shoulder.  
'I do not want you bleeding on me, you snake.' his smirk turned into a grimace of pain as I shoved him out the now open bomb bay.

Liam looked up at me as I walked over; Aaron had given up on the fighting and seemed to have accepted his fate. 'He's been asking for you.' Liam called softly, his eyes never leaving mine. I dragged Aaron across to a tree and bound him firmly, using the rope from my back and three closely packed trees. He glared at me as I bound his wounded shoulder firmly against one tree and swung an almighty punch that landed flush on his jaw. He went limp and I quickly checked every knot over one last time, then just to be sure, I drew out the chain as well and wrapped that around him too, firmly locking it with the strongest of the padlocks.

I knelt next to Liam and he passed Graeme' hand to me; I took it and held on tight, as if I could somehow give him some of my strength. He opened one eye slightly and smiled.  
'I knew you would come…I knew you would never…let us go.' I smiled and lightly kissed his hand, just praying he had the will to live.  
'You were right Graeme, just please do not give up on us, I have so many questions that need answers, about Zeke and about you. Please don't leave me.' Liam wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leant into it, it just felt so natural that I never wanted it to end.  
'Falcon…just keep those questions coming…I know I'm gonna die…I'm not afraid… I have lived my life…I am content with what I have learned…This is the way I always wanted to die.' Liam pulled me closer and I leant my head on his shoulder, the hot tears again falling. Graeme smiled softly, 'Don't cry for me…I'm not worth your tears…just promise me one thing.' I softly laid my hand on his chest.  
'Anything Graeme, all you need do is ask.' Liam's hand lay across mine.  
'Don't you dare give up yet Graeme. We've been to hell and back, this is nothing. Come on buddy, just hold on'  
'No, I have seen you grow and learn Liam…I have seen enough of the world for me to die happy… I am ready. All I ask is that you…try to make this alliance work.' Graeme smiled softly and his eyes drifted closed. Liam lunged froward and gathered Graeme into his arms, the tears running freely down his cheeks, I knelt behind Liam and wrapped both my arms around his shoulders.

The River could be heard through the silence and I remember thinking about what our next move was going to be when Liam gently turned his head to look at me,  
'I have said my goodbyes, all I ask is that you allow me to finally deal with Aaron Lockleed.' I nodded softly.  
'You can have him as soon as I have finished playing with his mind.' Liam smiled through his tears and I slowly stood, wiping me eyes before I turned back to face Lockleed.  
'I must say Aaron, you have done an excellent job.' he smiled broadly, as I stepped away. Liam gently lay Graeme back on the ground and turned to Aaron. He shrunk back against the tree he was bound to as Liam approached him.  
'Emily, you wouldn't really let him hurt me would you?' Aaron called.  
'Aaron, I believe in a life for a life. You killed Graeme, Liam gets his revenge against you.' Aaron went pale and started struggling against his bounds.

Liam stepped closer to him and grabbed him by the throat. Aaron stilled as Liam untied the main knot on the rope and the whole tie down harness fell away. Liam released his hold, Aaron took one look at the fire in his eyes and bolted for the Wild Kestrel.

Liam and I both yanked a shuriken from our vests and threw them. Now that I think back over it, I realise that I still don't know why I threw that blade, something just told me to throw it. Mine went low and hit Aaron in the back of his left knee, Liam's hit him in the right shoulder. Aaron dropped to the ground, his scream reverberating across the plains. Liam approached him and placed his foot lightly on the shuriken in his knee. I still can't shake that image, Liam standing there, his eyes daring me to interfere at the same time as they dared Aaron to fight back. 'Graeme died in pain and so will you.' he pressed a little harder onto the blade. Aaron screamed and fainted. Liam kicked him in the side and Aaron screamed again. 'Please, I beg of you. Just end it.' Liam grinned wickedly and applied full weight to the shuriken. Aaron screamed and the blood pool around his knee increased dramatically. Some how I knew that it was fate for all this to happen as I sat next to the still form of Graeme, keeping a silent vigil as both he men that I truly loved fought over me.

My instincts called me to stay where I was and let Liam just kill Aaron yet my heart was telling me to save him, I had been listening to my instincts for years so I let my heart take over. I leapt to my feet and dashed for Aaron, my feelings were so ingrained for him that I just could not help it. I tackled Liam off him and sent him sprawling before crawling back to Aaron and rolling him over and gently pulling him up against me. 'Falcon, is that you.' I buried my face in his hair.  
'Yes Aaron, it's me. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you and I wish I had never caused you this much.' his hand lifted slightly and slid onto my arm. I took his hand and held it tight.  
'Falcon, Step away, give me the revenge I need.' I looked up at Liam and shook my head.  
'Don't you see Liam, Aaron will die anyway. Graeme will be avenged and I will once again be abandoned by all those who cared about me.' Liam turned away, his shoulders heaving as he tried to push his grief back down. Aaron laid his head back against my shoulder and I saw the tears rolling down his face, from pain or fear, I just couldn't tell. I pulled him closer, his injured knee cradled in mine. Liam spun to face us both, his hand dropping down towards his hip. I drew my own D-Eagle and swung it forward, over Aarons' shoulder. Liam saw it and froze, Aaron whimpered softly and I slid it back out of sight. Liam crouched next to me lay his hand on my shoulder.  
'Falcon, you have to let go. Take a step back and free yourself from this prison.' I lifted my head and stared straight at Liam. I could not believe that he still thought that love was a prison from which you could escape.  
'There is no prison to escape from, I have chosen to care about this man and I will sit here with him until he dies. You sat with your dead, so give me the same honour and chance to say goodbye.' Liam rocked back on heels and Aaron opened his eyes again.  
'Please…don't fight over me…you both know what… is right and wrong. I love you Falcon…take care of her… please Liam. This is my last request.' Aarons' head fell back against my shoulder and I felt his last breath leave him. I lay my head down on his shoulder and just let the tears fall. Liam came around and knelt behind me, his arms wrapping around Aaron and me. 'Forgive me Falcon. I was wrong to doubt both you and Aaron. He is a good man with a true heart.' I laid my head back against Liam and nodded slightly.  
'I also need to apologise. I should never have been so willing to turn away from you and Graeme. I should have listened to you rather than just turn away.' Liam shook his head slightly.  
'No, you were right to try something that didn't quite work. I will not hold that against you.' I smiled through my tears and realised that I had no idea about where to go next.

I looked down at Aaron one last time before gently rolling him off me.  
'What are we going to do with them?' I looked up at Liam and for once, he looked lost.  
'We gotta bury them temporarily then when the hunt is over we can come back here and take them home.' I looked around the clearing we were standing in and shook my head.  
'wait, let us make this a private little place that we can transform into a new base, one that can signal a new start to our alliance and let Graeme and Aaron guard the area while we are away. It is the right thing to do.' I smiled as I turned slowly in a circle, I could just see it, a new base for a new alliance.

I turned to Liam, before striding across the small space that separated us and wrapped my arms around him. 'Just goes to show just how strange life can be.' he added as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I nodded and laid my head back against his chest. I could hear his heart beating and I felt safe again. His arms pulled me closer as a cold wind whipped past us. 'We probably should check the bodies and remove any forms of positive ID.' I whispered as the wind died away.  
'Right, you can strip Lockleed, I will take care of Graeme.' I smiled, wiped my eyes and stepped away from him. I was still hurting from the double loss but knowing that Aaron would be safe for eternity was a huge relief.

Liam knelt next to Graeme and started rummaging through pockets and pouches as well as removing all the holsters and other equipment.. I dropped to my knees next to Aaron and smiled softly before sticking my hand into his breast pocket. I felt a sheet of paper and I drew it out, it looked weathered and slightly torn around the edges, as though Aaron had kept on looking at this piece of paper. I turned it over and saw my name written neatly on the front. I unfolded it slowly and felt my heart start beating faster as my eyes scrolled down the page. I held two photos in my other hand, the first photo was a full-length shot of Aaron standing in front of what appeared to be a fighter jet, and I couldn't tell where it was taken. He was smiling and held his twin sawn off shotguns in a cross against his chest. His shirt was half-open and I could see some of the Celtic pattern that coursed across his well-defined chest. I looked closer at the photo and smiled softly, it had been taken back at Parris Island, and I could see the mess hall behind him. I turned it over and read the description on the back.

Upon returning from successful sortie over Cuba,  
6/12/1998

I flicked to the second photo and was shocked to see Zeke, Aaron and Dominic all standing together, arms around each other, all smiling and happy. I thought that was a little strange but what was even stranger was the sign that was sitting at their feet, it read 'We will always love you, Emily 'Falcon' Hunter'. I turned the photo over to see what Aaron had written on the back, only this time there were three different types of handwriting on the back. I also noticed that one edge was torn away.

It had never occurred to me that my brother had had more friends that Graeme and me because he had normally always been a loner. Even at school, he had never wanted to be popular, then again, neither had I. I had just had a knack for making friends that Zeke had not. I had tried to make friends for my brother but his strange and rather annoying habit of always finding a reason to avoid hanging out with them was making it even harder. The three different handwritings all told a different story.

I had taken the time to teach Zeke how to write neatly and gracefully but it seemed that he had also been taking lessons from Aaron because their writing styles were very similar. Aaron's just seemed to be that little more regal while Dominic's was just plain strange, although it looked nice I thought it looked just a bit too girly to be his. I could not believe that Dominic had really cared yet for some reason I knew that Aaron and Zeke would not lie to me. I felt lost again, I had lost three men who I really cared about and I had no way to make it feel right in my own mind. I knew that there had to be an explanation somewhere but I just didn't know where to start looking.

I had never really understood Dominic, even when I had learned all about him and his ways I was still perplexed about him and his logic. I felt a pang of sorrow run through me as I looked at the photos again. As I was staring at Aaron's photo I reached into my inside pocket and drew out the photo of Zeke and Graeme. I slipped it between the other photos and looked at them all together, trying to see the connection. Now as I looked at the set I realised that Zeke had lied about his friends, he had some and they were all good men.

I felt a lump in Zeke's photo and as I took a closer look at the picture I realised it had a hidden pouch as part of it. I looked in the pouch and found another photo. I drew it out and noted that one side was ripped. It was a strange photo of Graeme. It had an extra arm around his waist and then it hit me. I held it up beside the photo of Aaron, Zeke and Dominic and it was a perfect match. The extra arm around Graeme belonged to Aaron and for the first time I saw the arm around Aaron's shoulder. I turned the whole photo over and read the whole message on the back and now it made sense. I had not forgotten my past, I just needed some gentle prodding to remember fully.

I will always be there to take care of you Falcon. You are my one and only true friend. Do not forget what I have taught you..- Aaron Lockleed You will always be my hero. I am proud to be your brother. Always remember that just as you must always remember the truth. - Zeke Hunter I wish you could know the truth. Keep the memory alive. We will always be there to help you survive life. - Dominic Rientrain Never forget the truth behind the mask, but most importantly, never forget who you are, you are the one true Hunter. - Graeme Knoxer 

I was still a little confused and I just hoped that the letter would explain it all for me.

Dear Falcon, If you are reading this letter then it means that all my fears have been realised. I have been watching over you for quite some time now and I have to tell you the truth about something. I apologise for not telling you sooner. I have been making sure that you have been kept safe for the last five years.

I was there when your parents were killed and I was too afraid to save them. I knew the killer and so I have taken my anger out on him. I know that I should have told you the truth when we first met but something held me back from that course of action. Now that I am dead, I think that it is safe to tell you that your brother Zeke killed your parents as a way to get back at you for leaving them all in such a desperate situation.

I wish there was an easier way too tell you this too but Dominic Rientrain loved you as much as you loved him but he was too afraid to lose his reputation to tell you. Together we devised a way to get back at Zeke but first we needed him to trust us. Dominic made great friends with him while I became his enemy and together we pushed Zeke to the edge before pulling him back, he thought he had judged us wrongly and he tried to make friends again and again we took different sides over him. Zeke slowly got wise to the plan and that was when I first set eyes on you, Rientrain ordered me to follow Zeke and eliminate him at the earliest possible opportunity, I had no idea that you were his sister back then, the only photos we had of you were from your days as a Marine. At that time you looked nothing alike.

Once again, I am sorry for having caused you this pain , I am sorry for never having the courage for telling you the truth but mostly I am sorry that I never got the chance to take you away and keep you safe again.

In addition, find enclosed a special photo that will help verify the friendship of which I speak. I have also slipped in a photo of myself so you will never forget the man who was willing to die to keep you safe.

I just wish that you and I could have sat down and had a proper talk, not having to worry about trying to stay alive and all the stuff. I wish that you and I could have had a real go at life together and I just pray that you will keep you head above water and never give up.

I will always love you and be there to watch over you.  
Lt. Aaron Patrick Lockleed Special Air Service

I looked at the sheets of paper for several seconds, just letting the words written there fall over me like waves. I had never known the truth but know that I did, I realised that I really had never wanted to know. I had just immediately thought that the murder had been someone that had been angered at me for a previous job, the fact that my brother had killed his own parents was something that I found had to believe yet for some reason I knew it was true.

This whole idea about me being supposed to rise up and lead some fanatical group was excessively strange to believe too yet for some reason it all felt real.

I folded the letter back up, slipped it into my breast pocket, and continued to strip Aaron of all his gear. I pulled his wallet, mobile phone, dog tags, ID papers for eight different countries and took photos of all his tattoos for my own personal records, before I striped all his weapons and harnesses away, strapping his climbing gear onto my own shins, boots, wrists and lower arms.

Liam walked back towards me, a slight smile on his face. 'I've found a small cave where we can lay these lost souls until we return.' I nodded slowly and rose to my feet, following Liam over to where Graeme lay.  
'You take his feet.' Liam called as he knelt and slid his hand under Graeme' shoulders, I gently grabbed Graeme' ankles and together we carried Graeme up the slight hill and into the cave.

Liam had lain a large ground sheet down and we neatly deposited Graeme onto it, ensuring that he looked comfortable. Liam gently brushed Graeme' hair back again and rested his head lightly on the dead man's chest before turning away. I lightly kissed the cold cheek before following Liam back out into the sunshine. We returned to the clearing and gently picked up Aaron, this time Liam took the feet.

I looked down at the lifeless face and felt as though I was never supposed to have anyone special in my life. I could not believe that I had lost the only tie back to my brother as well as the only tie back to the murder of my parents. We lay Aaron down next to Graeme and settled another drop sheet over them both. I pushed the sheet back and stroked Aaron's face.  
'Come on Falcon, you have to let go or you'll never leave.' Liam knelt behind me and I nodded slightly.  
'I know, I just don't want to say goodbye, he has taught me so much.' Liam wrapped his arms around me and I leant back, the tears falling so fast I could not do anything to stop them. I leant forward and lightly kissed Aaron one last time before pulling the sheet back up and standing. Liam swept me up into his arms and carried me out of the cave; I pressed my face against his neck and just cried and cried, I had never felt so lost.

Liam set me down behind a large piece of Dark Hell and dashed for my fighter. The next thing I saw was a single sidewinder streak across the clearing and slam into the cliff side above the cave entrance, causing an avalanche to slide down and completely block the entrance to the cave, allowing Graeme and Aaron to rest in peace for eternity. I ran for the fighter and leapt up and settled into the co pilot's seat as Liam lifted off. I was so tired, both mentally and physically that I just let my consciousness slid away from me. 


	17. Chapter 17

Strike 1 4:00 P.M Tuesday 30 August 2000 Springfield, Ohio & Lexington, Kentucky

I woke up this afternoon with only one thought on my mind. I knew that I had to get that fateful morning out off my head or those events would eat away at my will to survive. I just couldn't get that picture out of my head though. All night I had been plagued with images of Graeme as he lay dying, the hatred that had burned in Liam's eyes and the fear on Aaron's face as his life slowly faded away. I had always thought that I would have been well past all these feelings of pain over death; so many times, I had stood over my vanquished enemies and watched them die.

I shrugged away these thoughts as I sat up and three things all came rushing at me; one, I was actually in a hotel room, two, Liam was fast asleep next to me, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders and three, there was at least nine Marines surrounding us. I kicked Liam hard in the shin, he woke with a groan, and a yelp as the full extent of our situation hit him. Every single Marine swung their weapons up at us, either MP-7 or USP. I looked at Liam and he shrugged.  
'Don't you look at me like that! You're the one who organised this trip.' I shook my head and flicked my gaze across the assembled Marines, recognising at least half of them from my own training.  
'Well I'll be damned Huntress, I thought the training had killed you.' one of the Marines turned their gaze back towards me, a sneer sliding across her face. 'I thought we already dealt with you Falcon.' I cocked my head and stood up. 'You never were good enough for me.' she shook her head sadly and motioned three of her Marines forward.

Two grabbed hold of my wrists and forced them behind my back while the third held the rope ready. I didn't bother with fighting, as I knew that Huntress would be very happy to kill me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Liam was dragged out of bed and firmly bound. He kept on fighting so another Marine, someone I did not know cracked him across the temple with the butt of his rifle.

While the Marines were all focusing on him I slipped a small transmitter out of my sleeve and flicked a switch on it, initiating a direct link to an old friend of mine. We had met several years ago at a Joint Military project between the USMC and the RAAF. His name was Corey Dainels and he had been a Lieutenant when I had last seen him, but that had been at least four years now. I just hoped he still had the other unit.

Huntress turned back to me just as with a tremendous roar every window on the entire floor shattered, I heard the unmistakable sound of running feet, many pairs of running feet, and I knew that Corey had kept his transmitter. As these new people ran in and surrounded I watched as Huntress slipped away from the group of Marines and plant her back firmly against one wall. One of the mercenaries, he seemed familiar in some way, came flying through a door on Huntress's blind side and in one swift motion had drawn a katana from behind his back and sliced Huntress from left shoulder to right hip. This same person threw a knife across the room, aimed at me, instinct told me to move and as I did, his throw severed the rope around my wrists as it passed before thudding into the knee of a downed Marine. At that moment, every other mercenary open fire on the now leaderless Marines and within minutes the entire Marine force was dead.

As the echoes of the gunfire died away, I vaulted over the bed, lifted Liam's head up, and gently cradled it in my lap. One of the mercenaries passed me a knife and I gently cut Liam's bonds. He groaned and opened his yes.  
'Why is it that you always end up picking me up after every fight?' I smiled softly and gently sat him up.  
'This was not my victory. This was a victory to this brave and courageous group of Mercenaries.' Liam smiled softly and bowed his head. In reply, every mercenary removed their masks and as I looked across the many faces yet only one looked familiar. I stood Liam up and led him back to the bed, one of the women of the group took Liam from me and gently laid him back on the bed.

I crossed the room to where Corey stood, leaning against the wall, just near the body of Huntress and took his hand.  
'I was wondering if you had kept it or not.' he grinned, slid his katana away, and stepped away from the wall.  
'You know I always got your back Falcon. That's what friends and associates do for each other.' I nodded and slung my arm around his shoulder, dragging him away from the wall and over towards Liam.  
'Who the hell are these guys?' I asked as the rest of the reinforcements stepped aside to let us through.  
'These are my new unit. I got myself kicked out of the RAAF for a crime I never committed, I found a group of people that wanted a new course in life, and together we formed a minor mercenary group called Dark Devils. It was never meant to go big time, but now that we just dragged your sorry ass out of the fire I guess we're in it now.' I smiled and shook my head. 'Just because you saved a big timer don't make you a big timer. Only the authorisation of a big timer gets you up there. Lucky for you I am a big timer and am willing to give you said authorisation.' Corey shook his head and waved his unit out of the room. 'No way, I'm happy being a small timer.' I nodded and turned away, knowing that I would have to eliminate Corey before continuing the hunt, my own survival depended on it.

I looked back at Liam and smiled softly. He just winked quickly and sat up, hiding his USP behind his back.  
'Hey, Corey, what was the incident that got you kicked out?' he looked back at me before walking across to the window and leaning back against it. I walked over behind him and pushed the window open, standing on the far side as I leaned out.  
'I was discharged for apparently violently assaulting a senior officer. You know me better than that. I nodded slowly as he hung his head in defeat.

Liam whipped the gun out from behind his back just as I stepped away. Corey looked up and saw the gun but did not seem to care. The shot ripped across the room and imbedded deep in Corey's side. I caught him as he fell and lowered him to the floor.  
'You should have taken the opportunity to be a big fish when you had it. Now you will never make it.' he just stared at me, his eyes blank, his mouth flapping as he tried to draw breath into his shattered lungs.  
'Come on Falcon. We need to get back to work.' I looked up and Liam and nodded, shoving Corey's head off my lap and rising in one fluid movement.

We walked out of the room and up the stairs. Liam was leading, his sawn off shotguns sweeping the corridor in front of us. I followed him, facing back down the stairs, trusting him to warn me if someone was coming from the front.

Nothing happened. I really hate it when that happens.

Even as we stepped out onto the roof and approached our fighter, no one came forth to challenge or even question us.

We climbed in and powered the engines up, turning our nose towards Richwood, West Virginia and a vital contact I had there. They would be able to tell me the status of the other competitors. I pulled my tracker and grinned again. They were trapped!

Meanwhile, hiding in Centralia, Illinois, Claire knew that she was in serious danger. Even Caroline had to admit they were royally screwed. They had no idea how many Bounty Hunters were still chasing them or if Xavier and Austin were still alive. 


End file.
